


I due cuori di Sherlock Holmes

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Prigione di seta [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother/Brother Incest, Classical Music Reference, Introspection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'animo umano è di difficile comprensione, John, quello di Sherlock Holmes lo è ancora di più. La verità, però, è che nessuno ha mai compreso per davvero mio fratello, né lei, né io, né nessun altro. Rassegnamoci al destino che ci è toccato, dottore e proviamo a vivere degnamente la vita che ci spetta. Questo è il solo modo affinché Sherlock sia sereno. Sacrificarsi per lui non è nulla se non un dovere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte Prima

**Author's Note:**

> Quarta ed ultima parte della serie legata a 'Prigione di seta'. Informo che è necessario aver letto le precedenti. Temporalmente siamo dopo 'Elisir d'Amore'.

È nella penombra del Diogenes club che accade, che lo rivedi. E nonostante il tentativo di negazione, lo stupore ha fin da subito preso dominio dei tuoi pensieri. Successivamente, ed in modo prevedibile, la sorpresa si trasforma in disappunto ed infine in una punta di irritazione, la stessa che ti tiene incollato alla comoda sedia nella quale sei affondato, in una postura scomoda e tesa. È l’effetto John Watson, ricordi a te stesso. Dovresti esserci abituato dato che ogni volta che te lo ritrovi di fronte o che sei costretto a parlarci, non sei mai pienamente sereno, non hai il totale controllo dei tuoi pensieri o delle tue espressioni facciali. E non importa che fortuna voglia che il tuo interlocutore non veda al di là del proprio naso, per te non fa differenza perché la compostezza e l’aria annoiata, sono tutto quello che ti rende quel che il mondo conosce. Senza di essi crolleresti, annegando in un marasma malforme di emozioni represse. In quel caso non hai idea di come ti giudicherebbero gli altri. Non che te ne importi, ma quando hai a che vedere con l’uomo di cui Sherlock è innamorato beh, preferisci tenere oscuri taluni lati di te. Il dominio della mente ti permette di tenere sotto controllo i lati ombrosi di quel tuo carattere sfaccettato, articolando frasi e concetti nel modo meno inopportuno possibile. Ora però, e come se non bastasse lo sbigottimento, anche un senso di inquietudine ti coglie, lasciandoti nervoso. Perché che cosa John Watson voglia da te, proprio non ne hai idea.  
  
In tutta sincerità, eri sicuro d’esserti liberato di quel diavolo di un dottore, tanto che non pensavi che lo avresti mai rivisto. D’altra parte eri presente quando Sherlock lo ha allontanato in modo definitivo, dicendogli che era giunto il momento di andare avanti e separarsi. In effetti, quel giorno lo ricordi perfettamente. Rammenti il tremolio che trasudava dalle parole di Sherlock, così come le mani che con poca coscienza stringevano con vigore il violino e ne pizzicavano le corde nervose. Ricordi persino lo sguardo di tuo fratello che bramava d’incontrare il tuo, quasi t’implorasse di aiutarlo a metter fine all’agonia che gli era toccato subire. Ti pregava spezzare quel dolore scaturito dall’esser costretto ad avere di nuovo a che fare con John. La sua sofferenza è stata difficile da gestire, assurdamente troppa da sopportare. Tosta e indigesta al punto che dominare l’ira è divenuta una delle cose più difficili che tu abbia fatto in vita tua. Tutta rabbia che poi ha finito col raggrumarsi formando un fastidioso nodo in fondo alla gola. Terribile è stato il dover a tutti i costi tenere a freno l’istinto di prendere Sherlock e fuggire, di scappare lontano laddove quel dottore non avrebbe mai potuto trovarvi, né ferirvi. Avresti tanto voluto essere un po’ meno codardo e indolente e semplicemente correre via, annullando dolori e preoccupazioni. Se cosi avessi fatto, saresti riuscito anche a fugare una volta per tutte il terrore che già ti serpeggiava dentro e che era formato dalla paura di perderlo per mano di John Watson. Lo stesso drammatico timore che da pochi istanti è tornato a sconvolgerti. Più precisamente dall’esatto momento in cui hai visto quell’uomo apparire sulla soglia del tuo ufficio e senza che avesse una ragione sensata per trovarsi lì. Ciò che ti spaventa è che non era programmata la sua visita, non avete nulla da dirvi. E forse è proprio nel momento in cui intuisci i motivi, che la paura inizia a invaderti. Non vuoi perdere Sherlock e non succederà, lo hai promesso a te stesso proprio quel mattino di troppi mesi fa, là in quella Baker Street satura delle vostre parole, di timide mezze frasi e note di violino, carica di una notte trascorsa a dormire come i più innocenti dei fratelli. No, non riusciresti a reggere il contraccolpo e se Watson te lo portasse via, probabilmente moriresti di dolore. Oppure no. Dannazione odi essere confuso! Detesti avere paura e non tolleri che sia quel sempliciotto di un ex reduce, a provocarti un simile sconvolgimento emotivo. Perché magari queste non sono che le lagne di un uomo adulto che ancora non si è rassegnato all’idea di morire da solo. Potrebbe essere. Già, peccato soltanto che quel giorno di troppi mesi fa, tu non abbia avuto il coraggio di scappare. Ti sei limitato a stringere con ancor maggior forza il manico dell’ombrello che tenevi puntato a terra, increspando le labbra di un semplice e più gestibile disappunto. Come John non si sia accordo del vostro stato d’animo, dell’evidente dolore di Sherlock o della rabbia che provavi nel vederlo sofferente, ancora adesso non l’hai compreso. Sai di essere abile a mentire e di riuscire a celare per bene i tuoi sentimenti alle persone comuni, ma l’idea che John non sia riuscito a notare il male che pervadeva gli occhi sofferenti di Sherlock, è sconcertante. Non è possibile che non abbia visto: chiunque se ne sarebbe reso conto.  
  
Per fortuna l’episodio non si è ripetuto e dopo quel giorno non sei stato più costretto ad incontrare qualcuno di così troppo sgradevole. Fino ad ora la vita è trascorsa in un modo decisamente ottimale. Sei vissuto con il solo scopo di occuparti di Sherlock e di renderlo felice e in parte ammetti, non senza una punta d’orgoglio, d’esserci riuscito. Ora trascorrete molte notti insieme, talvolta a casa tua, altre invece a Baker Street. Di John non avete mai discusso, non ce n’è mai stato bisogno perché tu sai che ne è ancora innamorato. Ma ti va bene e credi sul serio nel fatto che un po’ ami anche a te, ti sei detto più volte che il suo amore per quell’uomo non ostacola la vostra felicità e sei fermamente convinto di questo. Nonostante la gelosia che ti divora e che t’accende lo sguardo di possessione, non hai mai ceduto ai pensieri negativi, Sherlock non ha certo bisogno di dover gestire i tuoi isterismi. Mai una volta, quindi, ti sei lasciato scappare un commento acido o incattivito riguardo il buon dottore. Per questo sai che il vedere John oggi e dopo così tanti mesi, ti sconvolge. Ti senti come se tutti i sentimenti che su di lui avevi represso, ti fossero tornati addosso, travolgendoti al pari di una valanga. Ovviamente però non è tutto. Oltretutto, c’è anche l’atteggiamento di John ad essere insolito. È uno Watson diverso dall’ultima volta che lo hai visto, differente insomma, e lo intuisci dal velo di tristezza che gli dipinge uno sguardo cerchiato da pesanti occhiaie. Rimane sveglio la notte, deduci e non è soltanto per via della piccola neonata, sono i tormenti a non farlo dormire, a non permettergli di prendere sonno. Forse, come accadeva un tempo, i suoi sogni sono agitati e confusi. Drammatici. Probabilmente sogna Sherlock, anzi no, è la lontananza da lui a non renderlo tranquillo e magari è lo stesso sentimento che in questo strano giorno dai contorni normali, ma dal contenuto strano e imprevedibile, lo ha condotto sino a te.  
  
Ci ha pensato a lungo prima di entrare, questo ti pare evidente dalla suola delle sue scarpe insolitamente sporca di fango o dalle unghie rosicchiate. È nervoso, il che è perfettamente intuibile dai pugni chiusi e dalle labbra serrate segno di un’agitazione che maschera dietro rabbia e furia e che cela ben poco abilmente, dietro l’odio che nutre per te. Vorresti tranquillizzarlo riguardo il fatto che il sentimento è reciproco, ma non ti pare il caso e caricato della tua consueta eleganza, sollevi il volto dalle carte che hai raggruppate in una cartelletta e gli sorridi gentilmente. Non ti preoccupa l’essere falso come un giuda, perché non è una novità il dover nascondere ciò che pensi veramente. In questo, nemmeno John fa eccezione.  
«Dottore, a cosa devo la sua gradevole visita?» chiedi, incrociando le dita sotto al mento mentre affondi contro lo schienale e lo inviti a sedersi in quella libera di fronte a te. Lui nega, rifiuta e poi si tende di nuovo. Il suo disobbedire ti innervosisce ed ancora di più lo fa quel suo fissarti in maniera insistente, tanto che sei obbligato a sfoderare tutta la falsità che hai a disposizione e soltanto per sperare che vada in svantaggio. Tattica insomma, la medesima che riservi ai reali o agli infimi politici della peggior specie.  
«Sa perché sono qui?» sibila lui, con voce bassa e che ad un orecchio distratto appare come severa, a tratti persino cattiva. Prestando attenzione però si può facilmente far caso ad una nota di disperazione, di lacrime trattenute da uno stoico e militaresco modo di fare. Un dramma a cui poco badi e che subito dimentichi. Ora John è solo un problema da risolvere, un fastidio di cui liberarti il prima possibile e nient’altro.  
«Posso immaginarlo» affermi, annuendo mentre stiri un sorriso e posi le dita congiunte sulle labbra che vibrano di disappunto nell’attimo in cui ti rendi conto che quel diavolo di un medico, non si siederà come gli hai chiesto di fare. Perché non deve mai fare ciò che gli si dice? Perché deve essere sempre così idiota e ottuso? Perché?  
«Credo però che sia più saggio per entrambi se mi espone il suo problema, dopodiché vedremo di risolverlo» concludi, abbozzando un accenno di giovialità che t’infastidisce da tanto è mal fatta. Accidenti, stai diventando incapace persino a fingere scioltezza ed è tutta colpa di John e della sua cocciutaggine. Ti domandi dove andrai a finire se perseguirà a non accomodarsi; forse è venuto per farti impazzire! No. D’accordo, devi riprendere il controllo. Hai soppesato i termini da utilizzare e questo lo fai sempre, anche ora non hai sbagliato le parole. Vago e preciso al tempo stesso. Dici tutto pur non affermando nulla, di modo che nessuno abbia le prove di un qualcosa. Far capire ogni cosa da frasi non concluse e lasciate in sospeso, che però colgono nel segno. Il problema è che con John Watson non esiste mai nulla di già fatto o di facile, lui non è ovvio, ma nel suo essere odiosamente testardo, spesso risulta imprevedibile. E quando gli domandi un favore o gli fai una cortesia, ecco che si impunta e continua a fare di testa propria. Idiota. Tu mal sopporti quando gli altri non fanno come gli viene detto, come tu ordini di fare (per la precisione). Soltanto a Sherlock permetti di agire come preferisce, ma mai a nessun altro. Anima viva si merita le tue concessioni, piuttosto che la tua sottomissione. E quello che ora stai giocando con John Watson è un gioco di potere che dovrai vincere, a tutti i costi.  
  
Forse però c’è un dettaglio che hai sottovalutato. Un particolare che hai notato e poi accantonato, definendolo come non importante. John non sente rabbia, non odio o ira. John sta soffrendo e quello sguardo che tu stesso hai definito come odiosamente insistente, è in realtà il simbolo di un sentimento che avresti dovuto intuire prima. Perché occhi arrossati e guance scavate non sono mai sintomo di felicità. Sciocco, avresti dovuto capire subito, cogliere prima il dolore di John quello che tanto ti ricorda ciò che provò Sherlock nel loro ennesimo giorno d’addio.  
  
«Io ho commesso un errore, Mycroft» esordisce, squarciandoti di sorpresa mentre trattiene invano una lacrima che, mentre parla, riga il volto. «Non avrei mai dovuto sposarmi» confessa, a capo chino. E sì, devi ammettere che ti ha preso in contropiede.  
  
  
  
**Continua**


	2. Parte Seconda

Se per tuo fratello, John è sempre stato un mistero da risolvere, un criptico rebus da svelare, per te è relativamente chiaro interpretare le emozioni di quel detestabile dottore. Naturalmente, la tua particolare abilità non cambia il fatto che tu lo abbia trovato fin dal primo giorno piuttosto curioso. Al contrario, il sapere con precisione quali emozioni passano con odiosa lentezza per quella mente semplice, accentua di molto il tuo interesse, tanto da renderlo vivo. Da quel primo incontro hai creduto che fosse insolito il suo sentirsi affascinato da Sherlock. Del tutto atipico il suo riuscire a vederlo al pari di un eroe e non come lo strambo dal pessimo carattere, che è. Nessuno ha mai pensato bene di Sherlock Holmes, a parte te ovviamente. John è stata la prima persona che non facesse parte della vostra famiglia, a trovare piacevole la compagnia di uno di voi. Probabilmente non avresti dovuto lasciarti trascinare così tanto dentro le faccende di tuo fratello e del suo blogger, tuttavia hai sempre sentito come se quell’innamoramento riguardasse anche te. Nessuno ti ha mai considerato piacevole, a parte la regina, la quale però ti vede  come una sorta di maggiordomo. Un tuttofare a cui può affidare l’onore dei suoi cari. Ma per quanto riguarda le altre persone, al di fuori del lavoro non hai contatti con nessuno. Ciò non significa che tu non conosca l’animo umano, tutt’altro, probabilmente sei tra i più grandi conoscitori (o magari è quello che ti racconti, illudendo te stesso). Fatto sta che con John Watson non sbagli mai. Cerchi sempre di essere il più logico e razionale possibile quando hai a che vedere con lui e non essendo tu coinvolto sentimentalmente, non hai mai avuto mai alcun problema ad interpretare i sentimenti e le intenzioni, che scaturivano da quel volto squadrato e severo, specchio dello spirito del soldato. Seppur sia in grado di stupirti di tanto in tanto, il che è ammirevole, il più delle volte John non è nulla se non l’ordinario dottore che vive fuori città e si anima grazie allo spirito d’avventura. Per queste ragioni riesci ad intuire che cosa divori i suoi pensieri da che ha fatto irruzione nel tuo ufficio, in questo caso non esiste nemmeno margine di errore. Sei infatti sicuro che Watson sia tormentato. Che cosa offuschi i suoi pensieri, per il momento, lo puoi soltanto immaginare e per ora la tua mente è ottenebrata da illazioni e ipotesi, più o meno improbabili. Di certo, qualsiasi cosa sia, gli offusca lo sguardo. A te pare sia ansia. In ogni caso si tratta di un dolore che stona con l’idea che ti eri fatto di lui, perché per quanto l’animo umano sia complesso e sfaccettato, questo individuo che ora ti sta di fronte non avrebbe ragione di sentirsi così. Un uomo che è da poco divenuto padre e che è felicemente coniugato con una donna, non dovrebbe provare ansia. A meno che non sia affetto da disturbi paranoici, ma se così fosse, saresti stato di certo informato. Hai degli uomini su di lui, e nel rapporto settimanale che ricevi non erano menzionate cure psichiatriche. Ciononostante lo è, turbato. È profondamente agitato e la sua sofferenza non lascia spazio a fraintendimenti. E più lo fissi, più te ne convinci e senti d’avere ragione. Per quanto tu abbia tentennato in un primo momento, devi pur sempre ricordarti che sei Mycroft Holmes e che non sbagli mai.    
  
Lui, in ogni caso, perseguita a guardarti e a farlo in quel modo che hai imparato essere come unicamente suo: straordinario e al tempo irritante. Non ti meraviglia il fatto che abbia resuscitato gli intorpiditi sentimenti di tuo fratello, chissà, magari, al posto suo te ne saresti innamorato tu per primo!  
Seppur tormentato, John resta sempre identico a sé stesso e in questo lo ritrovi, lo vedi nel cipiglio tipico dello stoico militare. Pare pronto a scattare al minimo rumore ed infatti se ne sta teso, innaturalmente ritto e con i pugni stretti come se si trovasse di fronte ad un generale. Lo sguardo gli trema al tuo cospetto, tanto che evita di fronteggiare il tuo, che al solito ha un’apparenza gelida. Non è arrabbiato, no. Inizialmente credevi che lo fosse, adesso però intuisci esserci incertezza in lui. Probabilmente è un tentennamento lieve, nato da una vergogna che torna ad ingarbugliare quell’intricata matassa di sentimenti che domina un uomo così sorprendentemente fuori dal comune. Non sei bravo a gestire le emozioni degli altri, a fatica riesci a sopprimere le tue. In questo caso, ti rendi conto di non aver mai riflettuto riguardo John Watson e pertanto, di non avere idea di come fare per approcciarti a lui. Ed è questo, principalmente, a cui pensi nei minuti successivi. Sei sempre stato un uomo macchinoso e strategico. Parli e agisci in nome di quelle che potrebbero essere le possibili reazioni dei tuoi interlocutori, cambi modo di fare in base a ciò che desideri ottenere. Già e questo è il nodo di tutto, a questo groviglio resti avvinghiato senza riuscire a trovare una soluzione.  
  
Cosa vuoi da John Watson?  
  
Lo trovavi sorprendente, certo, ma non credevi che potesse rivelarsi tanto complesso o che potesse essere in grado di mostrare così troppe emozioni. Non pensavi, poi, che il suo arrivo ti turbasse al punto da renderti indeciso. Le buone maniere, o ciò che vi lega, ti impongono di farlo accomodare ed ascoltarlo. Ma l’istinto… oh, quello ti implora di cacciarlo via e di tenerlo lontano il più possibile da Sherlock ed è lo stesso impulso che ti fa provare gelosia e paura. Sollevi lo sguardo e ti sorprendi quasi, appena ti rendi conto che ti sta fissando. Probabilmente non lo sai, ma è adesso inizia la tua fine ovvero nell’esatto istante in cui ti rilasci contro lo schienale della sedia e lo guardi negli occhi. John è appena un poco sudato e ha il respiro affannato. Tiene premuta sulle labbra l’intenzione di riversare quel fiume di parole che ripete a sé stesso da giorni, ma ancora si frena e teme quel che potrebbe lasciarsi sfuggire. Già crede d’aver parlato troppo, di averti rivelato quello che mai avrebbe dovuto anche solo azzardarsi a pensare. Perché John è sposato e felice. Perché John ha scelto e lo ha fatto tempo fa. E la sua decisione di sposarsi e costruire una famiglia ha automaticamente escluso Sherlock. Tu, in effetti, seppur ti sia ritrovato avvantaggiato dall’intera situazione, provi un forte risentimento nei suoi confronti. È come se avesse tradito te, come se avesse abbandonato te invece che tuo fratello. Sì, è trascorso molto tempo da allora, è vero, però la vedi ancora. La sofferenza che Sherlock alimenta, la noti ogni giorno. Esiste, e ancora non vi ha lasciato. C’è e ti torce lo stomaco. C’è e fa traballare la mano che regge una lente d’ingrandimento o che esamina un piastra di petri. Il dolore traspare spesso dallo sguardo del giovane Holmes, fuoriesce come la piena di un fiume e lo fa dalla musica del violino che di tanto in tanto torna ad essere malinconica. Viene fuori da piccoli gesti dall’apparenza insignificante, ma che ti colpiscono l’anima come una scudisciata.  
  
E ora, ritrovarti a fronteggiare ciò che tu consideri come la causa di tutto, è sconvolgente. Se non fosse stato per John, ora tu e Sherlock non sareste ciò che siete (no, non due fratelli), il che dovrebbe renderti felice. Eppure sei arrabbiato. Non pensavi che potesse essere così difficile, eppure mantenere il controllo è difficoltoso ed ora la voglia di afferrarlo per il bavero della camicia e buttarlo fuori senza neanche starlo a sentire, è quasi soffocante. E per poco non prende il sopravvento.  
  
Non lo fai.  
  
Perché sei Mycroft Holmes e sei prima di tutto un uomo logico e sensato. E sai che se John è al Diogenes club un motivo deve pur esserci, e di sicuro riguarda Sherlock. E se ha a che fare con lui, tu non puoi tirarti indietro.  
  
Lo so, è spaventosamente complicato. Perché John ha ferito il tuo Sherly e ricomporne i cocci è ancora oggi l’impresa più ardua nella quale tu ti sia imbarcato. È quell’uomo che ti sta davanti l’origine di tutto quanto. John. John nel quale ti rispecchi in una maniera che non ti piace e che ti fa tornare alla memoria antiche sofferenze, quelle originate dalle tue assurde idee. Già, perché tu per primo hai dilaniato il cuore di Sherlock. Se Watson è colpevole, tu lo sei tanto altrettanto. Non mentire a te stesso, Mycroft, non farlo e sii onesto. Fronteggiare i suoi occhi blu stracolmi di risentimento e parole non dette, di sentimenti inespressi ed emozioni represse, è addirittura impossibile. Per questo, vigliaccamente, distogli il volto e porti lo sguardo alle tue stesse mani tentando inutilmente di placare il tremore. Dove riesci a trovare il coraggio di parlargli, davvero non lo sai. Ma d’altra parte non dovresti stupirtene, in fondo sei molto più articolato e difficile da capire di chiunque altro. E dove c’è paura, esiste anche rabbia. In te i sentimenti sono uno il rovescio della medaglia dell’altro. Il dramma è che non sfiori le emozioni, tu le vivi in modo viscerale e profondo. Temi e fremi allo stesso tempo. Purtroppo però, dimentichi di essere un umano, Mycroft. Cadi sempre nel medesimo tranello e scordi che anche tu hai dei limiti. Limiti che una paura troppo grande ti sta forzando a superare.  
  
E quando ti decidi a rispondergli, già è troppo tardi.  
  
«John» esordisci, poco più tardi. La tua voce falsamente dolciastra nei toni di fondo, coglie impreparato il silenzio che circonda entrambi, facendo sussultare colui che ti sta davanti e che ora solleva il volto fino ad incrociare i lineamenti aquilini del tuo.  
«Si sente bene?» chiedi, in un moto che dovrebbe suonare di preoccupazione. Probabilmente lo sei per davvero. Ma sì, si può dire che tu lo sia: non sei tanto meschino in fondo. Il dottore annuisce e di nuovo le tue attenzioni sono catalizzate tutte su di lui, perché è di nuovo atipico il suo atteggiamento. John è infatti carico di una timidezza quasi sfrontata, e che nasconde malamente dietro i contorni evanescenti di un pudore che sembra ben intenzionato a mantenere. Poco dopo è il suo sospirare che ti distrae, un alito leggero seguito da un più marcato agitarsi del capo; questa volta annuisce e lo fa con un cenno vistoso che per nulla ti convince riguardo il suo stato mentale.  
«Per me non è stato facile decidere di venire qui.»  
«Me ne rendo conto» affermi, intrecciando le dita sotto al mento ed assumendo una posa che ti fa assomigliare in modo straordinario a Sherlock. Ed infatti lui sussulta quando ci fa caso. Non lo hai fatto apposta per turbarlo, ma è che il passare tanto tempo a Baker Street, ti ha portato inconsciamente ad assumere certe pose tipiche di quel certo consulente investigativo a te tanto caro.  
«Sono qui perché ho capito d’aver commesso uno sbaglio. Io… da quando Sherlock mi ha allontanato, e per motivi che ancora non sono riuscito a capire, io ecco…»  
«John, cosa sta cercando di dirmi?» insisti, adesso appena un poco più irritato. Perché se c’è una cosa che non tolleri, sono i tentennamenti. È venuto fin nel tuo ufficio ed ancora stenta a dirti quale stramberia gli stia passando per la testa. Perché? Ciò è inconcepibile e hai quasi il sentore che ti stia prendendo in giro. Se così fosse avresti una scusa per poterlo picchiare. Nah, non lo faresti mai. In primo luogo perché il sinistro del dottor Watson è notevole, e poi perché non sei mai stato un tipo fisico. Sarebbe più da te chiamare la sicurezza e farlo portare via di forza.  
«Sherlock» ti risponde, facendoti sussultare. Mormora con voce strozzata e rotta, prima di deglutire rumorosamente e, nervoso, continuare a torcersi le mani. «Voglio sapere perché mesi fa mi ha allontanato e voglio la verità. Da allora non ho più lavorato ad un caso e a stento l’ho incontrato: non risponde a telefonate o messaggi, e quando vado a Baker Street mi liquida dopo una tazza di tè e poche parole di circostanza. Questo non è da Sherlock, lui… Ascolti, posso capire che voglia lavorare da solo, ma che mi escluda totalmente dalla sua vita, è incomprensibile. Sherlock non è una persona che porta rancore, quindi non è per qualcosa che ho fatto. Ma magari può anche essere che sia così e io non ho capito niente. Sì, sarà così! D’altra parte ho passato mesi a domandarmi il motivo e ancora non ho capito che diavolo ho fatto!» Il suo discorso termina in un sussurro e con un fare sconfitto che ti suscita un moto di nervosismo. La tua è una preoccupazione che non ti è familiare, che è inusuale provare nei confronti di un uomo che hai sempre sostenuto di detestare. A capo chino, ora John guarda a terra e di nuovo si morde le labbra. Il suo agitarsi è forse più palese in questo momento, il che ti fa capire che non ha detto tutto. Lo intuisci grazie ad un’occhiata che va a spegnersi sulle punte delle sue dita, torte in una malforme matassa dal groviglio incomprensibile.  
«C’è dell’altro» affermi, con fare mellifluo. Stai sfoderando il fare pacato che usi nelle situazioni più critiche, quello che di rado funziona anche su tuo fratello. Infatti, a John è sufficiente intuire l’imperiosità del tuo ordine, da un’impercettibile inflessione che ha assunto il tuo tono di voce, per cedere. Di sicuro crede alla tua buona fede e tu, al pari di un diavolo, inizi a nutrirtene.  
«Io…» Al suo ennesimo indugiare però, decidi di agire.  
«John» insisti, alzandoti ora dalla scrivania e raggiungendolo dall’altro lato della stanza. In risposta lui si ritrae. Abbassa il viso e prende a guardare a terra. Evita di farti vedere quella punta di timore che ora gli domina i pensieri e tu quasi sorridi, divertito dallo scarso contegno di cui dà prova. E che forse è patetico quanto il tuo.  
«Non pensi che non sia semplice per me leggere quali sentimenti la agitano in questo preciso momento, lei è tormentato e nervoso. Tuttavia sono le motivazioni che mi sfuggono.»  
«Io…»  
«Oh, per l’amor del cielo» sospiri, sconfitto dalla sua cocciutaggine, invitandolo a sedersi ad una delle due poltrone situate di fronte al camino, naturalmente spento data la stagione calda, prima di affondare con tutto il peso dell’enorme incoscienza che ti trascini dietro, in quella che sei solito occupare.  
«Faccio portare del tè. Mia madre diceva che una tazza di tè aiuta sempre a rinfrancare lo spirito.»  
«Tè? Con questo caldo non credo mi vada di berlo.»  
«La prego» lo implori «io ne ho bisogno. Se dovremo affrontare l’argomento “Sherlock Holmes” (perché è per questo che è qui; non è vero?), se è così temo che ad entrambi sia necessaria una tazza di Earl Grey.» E dopo che lui annuisce, sconfitto, tu sorridi generoso, incredibilmente privo di quell’odio che non riesci quasi più a provare. E non sarebbe strano se non fosse che hai nutrito forti sentimenti negativi per John Watson, per anni. Ora però di fronte all’immagine di quell’uomo distrutto, proprio non riesci a detestarlo. La compassione e la pietà non sono affari da riguardarti, adesso però ti serpeggiano dentro scavando nel tuo animo contorto e facendoti sentire a disagio. Il che non ti è mai piaciuto.  
  
Per tua fortuna, mamma aveva sempre ragione. E se a dieci anni era sgradevole il fatto di non riuscire mai a rivoltare la faccenda a tuo favore, oggi ti ritrovi a sorridere al ricordo di lei che ti diceva che con una tazza di buon tè, puoi far cambiare idea persino alla regina. John ha reagito in maniera positiva, se ne sta infatti rilassato tra morbidi cuscini e pare essersi riavuto. È tempo di mettere le carte in tavola quindi. È tempo di bluffare.  
«Ho commesso un errore» esordisce, con parole che hai già sentito. Al contrario di poco fa però, ora tiene gli occhi fermi sulla tazza di porcellana sporcata appena di latte e zucchero, e sospira rumorosamente. La mano gli trema in maniera vistosa mentre lo sguardo si fa un poco più vacuo, forse si annebbia di quelle lacrime che per troppo tempo ha trattenuto. «Non avrei dovuto sposare Mary» singhiozza.  
«Capisco.»  
«No» esclama, stoico, posando la tazza sul tavolino e al tempo stesso sollevando gli occhi su di te ed impedendo a quel silenzio opprimente, di calare su di voi al pari di una mannaia. «So già quello a cui sta pensando, bisogna accettare le conseguenze delle proprie azioni ed ha ragione. Io lo sto facendo e intendo perseguire su questa strada occupandomi di mia moglie e di mia figlia, ma ciò non cambia i miei sentimenti. Amo Mary e amo la bambina, ma per Sherlock… quello che sento per lui è opprimente ed enorme, è incontrollabile e, Mycroft, mi schiacciano i sensi di colpa. Non so, credo sia stata la separazione a svegliarmi. Lo stare lontano da lui e con il pensiero che non mi volesse più attorno, in un primo momento è stato difficile da accettare, poi però l’idea ha iniziato a dilaniarmi. La realtà è che mi ha messo alla porta, che ha preso la sua vita e ha chiuso a chiave lasciandomi fuori. E io non lo posso sopportare perché… perché lo amo, Mycroft, io amo suo fratello e solo ora che è troppo tardi me ne rendo conto. Soltanto oggi che lui ha smesso di sopportarmi, lo capisco. Chissà forse i padri di famiglia sono noiosi» conclude, parlando quasi fra sé e sorridendo di un divertimento amaro. Un lieve umorismo che si spegne subito perché ottenebrato dal tormento di un volto tirato. Sorride, John Watson, sorride e subito s’incupisce. E tu, nel frattempo, stupisci te stesso perché sei tanto sereno, da spaventare persino il tuo velocissimo cervello. Non dovrebbe essere così, non è naturale che tu sia tranquillo con dietro l’angolo la certezza dell’amore finalmente ricambiato di Sherlock. Un amore dirompente e passionale che sovrasta il vostro legame incestuoso, riducendolo in niente. Eppure non ti tendi, non sussulti, né ti lasci sopraffare. Forse è perché in cuor tuo sai che non perderai Sherlock. Sì, è così. Deve essere così. Già. Quindi perché ora una macchia di dubbio, che fino a poco fa era soltanto un’ombra lontana, ti oscura il cuore riempiendolo di paura? Meglio non pensarci; giusto? È più saggio proseguire a torturare John Watson, il che è esattamente ciò che ti appresti a fare dopo che hai elegantemente posato tazzina e piattino su di un vassoio d’argento, che impreziosisce un tavolino di lavorato legno vittoriano. Sì, è molto più semplice attaccare l’uomo morente piuttosto che ammettere d’avere paura, di confessare a te stesso di essere terrorizzato all’idea di perdere l’unica e sola tua ragione di vita. Scappa, Mr Holmes, è quello che hai sempre fatto ed quello che, evidentemente, ancora sai fare meglio.  
«L’animo umano è di difficile comprensione, John» esordisci, ben consapevole del fatto che questo è l’ultimo atto. Stai mettendo in scena l’inizio di una fine che non ti vedrà vincitore. E per quanto l’ipotesi sia terribile, non ce la fai davvero a tenere a freno la lingua. E dominato dal puro istinto, parli. «Quello di Sherlock Holmes lo è ancora di più. Sa, nel corso di questi quasi quarant’anni hanno definito mio fratello in modi bizzarri e differenti. Qualcuno direbbe che il suo comportamento deriva da una personalità intuitiva, introversa, razionale e in cui il giudizio domina sulla percezione.* Magari un giornalista, scrivendo un articolo del Times, si riferirebbe a lui come: il detective col cappello, l’investigatore scienziato o il fenomeno del web. Uno sconosciuto, offeso dalle sue deduzioni e dal modo di fare brutale, gli darebbe dello strambo o lo offenderebbe con epiteti poco consoni ad un gentiluomo. Ma queste cose, lei già le sa. Concentriamoci quindi su di lei e su ciò di cui è all’oscuro. Lei, John, direbbe che Sherlock è geniale. Che è fantastico e fenomenale. Direbbe che non ha sentimenti e che magari è anche vero che è sociopatico. Lo hanno definito in così tanti modi, che è triste il pensiero che nessuno abbia mai capito chi per davvero è Sherlock Holmes. John, dovrei evitare di dirglielo, eppure lo confesso ugualmente: neppure io ho capito chi fosse e ho trascorso anni della mia vita a crederlo qualcosa che non era mai stato. E me ne pento amaramente. No, dottore, per me e per lei non c’è speranza di redenzione. Perché se gli sconosciuti li giustifichiamo grazie al fatto che sono idioti senza cervello, noi due siamo imperdonabili. Io ho le mie colpe, ne sono ben conscio. Ma lei… lei, dottor Watson, è il più cieco, ottuso ed ignorante essere umano che io abbia mai avuto la sfortuna d’incontrare.» No, Mycroft, fermati. Non farlo. Sei ancora in tempo per riparare. Lo potresti ancora fare, potresti rimediare. Potresti scusarti e mandarlo via. Magari dicendogli che sei ubriaco; lui ti crederà. Ma se prosegui non ci sarà modo di tornare indietro. No, non assottigliare lo sguardo in quel modo e non indurire la piega delle labbra. Non protenderti e non bearti dell’espressione sconvolta e offesa che hai scatenato in lui. Sentimenti che ora mutano in rabbia, ma che ti appresti a sedare con qualcosa di ancor più sconcertante.  
«Lei, John, viene a dirmi che lo ama dopo averlo lasciato per una donna? Dopo aver sposato e messo incinta una spia freelance? Una incontrata mentre Sherlock girava l’Europa sfidando le mafie e col solo scopo di salvarla? Lei ha accettato di vivere con una bugiarda dal grilletto facile, con una persona che ha sparato all’uomo che… riducendolo in fin di vita. E dopo che Sherlock si è fatto assassino a causa sua e di quella puttana di sua moglie, lei l’ha addirittura perdonata. No, John, lei non ha mai visto Sherlock Holmes per quello che è davvero. Non ha visto l’amore profondo e distruttivo che nutriva, e che nutre, per lei. Ma d’altra parte, come avrebbe potuto? Come? Quando nemmeno del suo stesso sentimento si è mai reso conto? Il che è ridicolo perché il mondo intero aveva capito Holmes e Watson, tutti vedevano: tranne lei. E più negava, John, più Sherlock si spegneva. Moriva ogni giorno. Cieco. Lei è cieco e ottuso. Neanche le sarebbe bastato uno specchio per comprendere sé stesso, soltanto il buon senso sarebbe servito, piuttosto che un minimo di onestà intellettuale. Lei ha amato Sherlock Holmes fin dal primo momento. Lo guardava come fosse l’unico uomo sulla faccia della terra, ma al tempo stesso non lo vedeva. Amare non vuol dire soltanto non volere nient’altro che la sua felicità, significa anche avere la decenza di rispettare il sentimento dell’altro o quantomeno avere il buon gusto di accorgersene. Lei chi ama, John? Di quale Sherlock Holmes si è invaghito? Dell’eroe? Del genio? O magari dell’uomo disordinato e caotico? Di chi? Dello stronzo insensibile? Del violinista eccelso? Sì, Sherlock è tutto questo ed è niente al tempo stesso. Come può sapere chi è mio fratello? Come, John? Come? Se mai lo ha visto per ciò che è realmente. No, lei non ha idea di chi sia. Se non lo ha mai guardato negli occhi, non lo può amare. E ormai è tardi. Sherlock le ha dato tutto e lei lo ha rifiutato. Lo ha tradito. E non esiste perdono, né redenzione» concludi, lasciandoti cadere nella poltrona e portando lo sguardo a qualcosa di sciocco come il pavimento o il soffitto. La violenza delle tue parole riecheggia nello sguardo ferito di John, è evidente il tuo averlo colpito in modo brutale. Ciò di cui soltanto tu ti rendi conto però, è che il tuo sfogo è il frutto di un rancore profondo. Un male che colpisce colui il quale ti siede di fronte, ma che lascia sconvolto persino te. Probabilmente è per questo che eviti d’incrociare i suoi occhi e non perché ti vergogni di te stesso, ma perché vuoi concedergli almeno un barlume di decenza. O meglio, è ciò di cui ami convincerti. Per tua fortuna, è lo stesso John ad evitarti l’imbarazzo del parlare di nuovo, perché si alza e s’allontana a passo spedito verso la porta. Tuttavia non se ne va e non fugge. Si limita a spalancarla e poi ad aggrapparsi allo stipite, con tremante e salda presa. Lì si lascia cadere e quindi prende a boccheggiare in modo vistoso. Lo hai distrutto e sconfitto ed ora osservi la tua vittoria di Pirro, con quella soddisfazione dai contorni malvagi, che chiunque definirebbe come il risultato del pensiero di un diavolo. Sì, probabilmente lo sei. Certo ti definisci come tale. Anche se, in verità, non ci hai mai creduto. Se sei sempre stato convinto del fatto che sia decisamente troppo comodo incolpare un male superiore, preferisci definirti come l’emblema dell’abisso umano. Infatti è questo ciò che sei, un uomo spaventato e che graffia e morde invece che scappare. Sei un individuo che reagisce sempre e comunque nel peggiore dei modi. Perché la verità è che volevi liberarti di questi sentimenti, e che le parole che hai appena pronunciato con fredda cattiveria, ti giravano in testa da troppo tempo. Ora che le hai dette sei quasi contento d’averlo fatto. Lo hai vendicato, hai sedato la tua gelosia e tanto ti basta.  
  
   
Però.  
  
   
C’è qualcosa che non va in te in questo momento. È un sentimento fastidioso che ti fa alzare dalla poltrona nella quale eri accomodato e che non ti rende più tanto tranquillo. È il dolore di John che ti sta catturando in maniera insolita, sono le lacrime che gli rigano il viso e che scendono copiose. Il suo dolore esce in modo dirompente, solleticando quell’umanità che di recente hai scoperto di possedere. Eccola, l’altra faccia della medaglia. Dove c’è rabbia, provi compassione. Dove alberga il dolore, esiste la paura.  
«Mio fratello le è stato vicino nei momenti cruciali della sua vita, dottore. Quando si è sposato ha scelto lui di starle accanto e lo stesso vale per la nascita di sua figlia. Tuttavia, quando l’ha vista con quella creatura tra le braccia, il pensiero di non fare parte più della sua vita lo ha portato ad allontanarla. Starle accanto è una sofferenza per Sherlock e io non posso lasciare che stia male di nuovo o che corra il rischio di cadere nella trappola dell’eroina. Tuttavia, ritengo lui debba conoscere i suoi sentimenti. C’è ancora una possibilità per voi due e per questo farò in modo che la ascolti e che possiate parlarne» annuisci, con fare rassicurante. «Ma la devo avvertire: se a causa sua, mio fratello verserà una sola lacrima, mi preoccuperò personalmente di tenerlo lontano da lei. Se così fosse può star certo che non avrà più notizie di Sherlock Holmes.»  
  
Renderti conto di ciò che hai appena fatto, è un tutt’uno con il rumore dei passi di John che si allontanano. Le sensazioni che il restare solo ti suscita, sono impossibili da trattenere. Non avresti mai creduto che avresti finito con lo spingerli uno fra le braccia dell’altro (di nuovo). Oggi però hai una consapevolezza diversa di quella che avevi anni fa, ora sei certo che questa volta sarebbe per sempre e che niente potrebbe dividere John e Sherlock. Non ci sarebbe più posto nella vita di tuo fratello, per te. No, Mycroft, non è giusto. Non è per niente giusto. Tutto è sbagliato. E fa male. Fa un male del diavolo. Fa male al cuore, al petto, all’anima. Fa male alla testa che ora pulsa, fa male agli occhi che si pungono di lacrime. L’ultimo tuo pensiero cosciente prima di cadere a terra e rintanarti in un angolo di quella grande stanza dai contorni antiquati, è che la tua disperazione è senza fondo. Non stai piangendo soltanto perché lo perderai, stai piangendo per te stesso e per il tuo esser stato incapace di vivere una vita normale. E quindi disperati. Bevi le tue lacrime e saziati con esse: non ti restano che quelle.  
   
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mycroft si riferisce alla personalità INTJ: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/INTJ alla quale Sherlock Holmes viene associato, da me.


	3. Parte Terza

Toccare il fondo e non risalire. Non provarci nemmeno, ma quasi mettersi a scavare e rosicchiare terreno così da poter sprofondare ancora di più. Perché credevi di aver raggiunto le più bieche bassezze e pertanto di non poter fare altro se non riemergere, ma evidentemente non era così. Il viscidume di cui sei impregnato non deve averti lasciato. No, non sei un illuso. Sei sempre stato conscio del fatto che quella con Sherlock fosse una relazione contro natura, che la società vi considerasse come sbagliati. Perché è ciò che siete. Tuttavia avevi fatto della serenità di tuo fratello una vera e propria missione. Sei rimasto con lui perché te lo ha chiesto, per accontentarlo così da renderlo il più sereno possibile, non ti preoccupavi di altro. Nel tempo che è intercorso tra la decisione di non lasciarlo di nuovo ed oggi, sono trascorsi diversi mesi. È stato un lungo periodo durante il quale ti sei occupato personalmente di vari aspetti della vita di Sherlock, talvolta semplicemente portandolo fuori per cena o magari affidandogli un qualche caso che potesse considerare come interessante. Una sera lo hai persino accompagnato sulla scena di un crimine, anche se è stata un’eccezione, un episodio che di sicuro non si ripeterà un seconda volta. Durante l’appostamento che ne è seguito, infatti, hai compreso per davvero che quella vita frenetica non fa per te. Tu non sei mai stato un uomo d’azione, hai fatto della passività il tuo stile di vita e il tuo solo modo di operare è stando seduto in poltrona. Di te funziona unicamente il cervello, null’altro. Ovviamente, ti sei interrogato spesso riguardo ciò che stessi per davvero facendo e sei certo di aver compiuto un lavoro discreto. Anche se i tuoi sforzi non ti renderanno una persona migliore, né accettabile agli occhi del mondo, perlomeno senti che la tua esistenza non è stata del tutto inutile.  
  
È con questa opinione di te stesso, incredibilmente non troppo negativa, che sei giunto a Baker Street questa mattina. È un soleggiato giorno di settembre e il Big Ben ha appena battuto le nove, quando ti ritrovi a picchiettare il manico dell’ombrello contro il portone del 221b. Non fai caso all’auto nera che ti ha condotto qui e che adesso sfreccia nel traffico londinese, no tu badi solo a ciò che ti sta aspettando lassù, in quel secondo piano che così troppo bene conosci. Sospiri di disappunto, appena ti rendi conto che Mrs Hudson non dev’essere in casa, pertanto eviti di perdere altro tempo ed estrai dalla tasca l’astuccio in pelle finemente decorato, dove tieni le chiavi. E mentre la porta si richiude alle tue spalle con un tonfo leggero, un barlume – rapido come un lampo – ti attraversa la mente. Ti capita spesso, in effetti, di ripensare alla notte in cui tornasti da lui dopo giorni di non vedersi. Il giorno in cui cambiò tutto, quando Sherlock ti chiese di restare. Ancora rivivi il momento, tanto che l’emozione e la paura che provasti salendo quei maledetti diciassette gradini, diventa adesso palpabile e vera. I ricordi di quella sera si fanno prepotenti, suscitano una fastidiosissima pelle d’oca che ti solletica la schiena mozzandoti il respiro. Tutto ti torna alla memoria, la sensazione di calore di quella casa disordinata, la camicia da notte di Mrs Hudson a fiorellini blu, il cono di luce che illuminava gli scalini… è forse a causa del tuo essere sommerso da quella infinita sequela di sensazioni, che ti ritrovi ad incedere con fare lento. Per assurdo non sei spaventato, più che altro sei carico di una malinconica consapevolezza. Perché ci hai pensato, questa notte, lo hai fatto a lungo e dopo tanto rimuginare sei giunto alla conclusione che non ci sia altra via d’uscita. Sai che sarà doloroso e difficile da accettare, ma sai anche che sarà la cosa giusta da fare e che, stando con John, Sherlock otterrà finalmente ciò che da anni desidera. In fondo non è la felicità di Sherlock, quello in cui dici di prodigarti da mesi? Sapevi benissimo che le serate a teatro e le notti insieme a leggere romanzi di Agatha Christie, non sarebbero servite poi a molto. E sei certo anche che questa sarà l’ultima occasione, se Sherlock e John non dovessero ritrovarsi adesso, probabilmente non accadrà mai più. Il problema sarà come parlarne a tuo fratello. Non discutete mai del dottore, né sai come e in che modo sia mutato il suo sentimento per lui. In effetti non ne hai mai avuto bisogno, tu sei la prova vivente che un sentimento potente può perdurare per anni, che l’amore può sobbollire nel subconscio e da lì riemergere d’improvviso e, più forte di prima, soffocarti.  
  
  
Si può amare una persona finché si ha vita.  
  
  
Ed è con questa frase che ti passeggia per la mente, che varchi la soglia della cucina, laddove lo hai intravisto, trovandoti quasi d’improvviso di fronte ad un giovane Holmes seduto al tavolo. Se ne sta chino al microscopio, indossa grandi occhiali da laboratorio e guanti in lattice ed ora ti osserva di sbieco. Un’occhiata e, al solito, già ti ha capito. Lo facevate anche quando eravate bambini, tentare di comprendervi in un istante, provare a dedurvi a vicenda in un frangente, un attimo che solitamente è troppo breve persino per formulare un pensiero.  
«Mrs Hudson non c’è» sibili, fingendo indifferenza mentre agganci l’ombrello al braccio e ti siedi, con fare ovviamente elegante, ad uno di quegli scomodi seggioloni che Sherlock invece sembra prediligere per gli esperimenti.  
«È domenica e Mrs Hudson è da sua sorella» afferma, annoiato «e comunque la mia risposta è: no.»  
«Vorrei farti notare che non ho domandato nulla.»  
«Andiamo…» sorride lui, occhieggiandoti un poco da dietro il microscopio «sono le nove del mattino e o sei qui per un caso di importanza nazionale, o sei qui per il sesso. Nella prima ipotesi: scordatelo, sono su un delitto interessante. Mentre per quanto riguarda la seconda proposta, non è di certo adesso il momento per pensare a queste cose. E poi non hai già una certa età? Delle volte mi sembri un ragazzino! Ripassa questa sera, per allora l’assassino sarà in cella ed io sarò sovraeccitato.» A sentire le sue parole, ti ritrovi a sorridere di sbieco. Di fronte a quello sproloquio, al suo fanciullesco e provocatorio modo di fare, non riesci a non stirare appena un poco le labbra. Subito però cambi espressione e il tuo divertimento svanisce, portato via da un’amarezza troppo marcata. C’è una profonda malinconia in te, che da ore si radica e s’attorciglia attorno a quel tuo cuore forse eccessivamente sensibile. È un’agitazione che non ti ha fatto dormire questa notte e che ti terrà sveglio ancora, ed ancora, ed ancora. Non sai per davvero come farai a vivere senza di lui, eppure ancora eviti di pensarci. Accantoni l’idea, dicendoti che affronterai la realtà soltanto quando arriverà il momento adatto. Sì, stai palesemente mentendo a te stesso, perché la verità è che hai già ipotizzato almeno sette diversi scenari di quella che sarà la tua vita da oggi in avanti. Nessuno è positivo. Nessuno è negativo. La tua esistenza sarà sospesa, come in un limbo, ma scandito da appuntamenti di lavoro e colloqui privati con la regina. Vivrai con l’apparenza che hai sempre mantenuto, quella fredda e distaccata, nessuno farà caso a te e a quanto diverso appaia Mr Holmes. Come potrebbero? Impossibile sarebbe vederti, barricato come sarai dentro la tua scintillante torre d’avorio, non permetterai a nessuno di poterne scorgere l’interno.  
  
  
Perché lì sarà tutto vuoto.  
  
  
Anche adesso, quindi, così come da ore non fai altro, eviti di pensarci. La sola differenza però, è che Sherlock è lì con te e pertanto non riesci ad agire in maniera del tutto lucida. Quindi ti rialzi e t’avvicini e poi, con una leggera pressione delle dita, distogli il suo volto dalle lenti del microscopio. Lui ora ti fissa, lo fa con occhi grandi e sgranati, gli stessi che ti riportano indietro, inevitabilmente, alla vostra prima notte insieme. Poi, piano, lo accarezzi. Lo fai con la sola punta del pollice, che ora sfrega contro lo zigomo prominente, in un gesto che ami fare e che suscita in Sherlock reazioni che anima viva avrà mai modo di apprezzare. Già, perché così come fa sempre, chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare a quel tocco gentile quasi fosse la cosa migliore che gli sia capitata in vita. La prima volta che lo hai sfiorato in quel modo, sei rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso da quel suo fuseggiare al pari di un gatto. Inutile sottolineare che ne sei rimasto compiaciuto, pertanto lo ripeti ogni volta che puoi. Tanto che trascorreresti ore in quel modo. E sì, è mentre formuli il pensiero che concepisci il fatto che non avrai più modo di toccarlo così, anche questa sarà una delle cose che ti mancherà.  
«Mycroft!» La sua voce, seria e composta, ti rianima e soltanto allora ti rendi conto che non lo stai più toccando, ma che fissi il tavolo disordinato e mal organizzato con troppa insistenza. Hai la mente lontana, via ad ipotizzare quel così terribile prossimo futuro; e lui lo sa. Lo ha intuito dal primo istante in cui hai messo piede in casa sua. Lo capisce dalla sfumatura di ansia che pervade i tuoi occhi. Lo vede dalla piega innaturale delle tue labbra, piuttosto che dalla postura leggermente ricurva. Appari come l’uomo che eri mesi fa, prima che nascesse questo orribilmente bello “voi due”. Con una timidezza che tieni ben celata agli occhi del mondo, sollevi lo sguardo intento ad incrociare il suo. Adesso, Sherly è preoccupato perché legge dal tuo volto tirato che qualcosa è successo. Anzi, forse, già lo ha intuito. Ciononostante chiede, probabilmente vuole sentirselo dire o piuttosto gli manca il coraggio di rompere la bolla di sapone nella quale, da tempo, vi siete barricati. Chissà magari per proteggervi dal mondo, o da voi stessi.  
«C’è una cosa di cui dobbiamo parlare, Sherly-Sherlock» concludi, correggendoti. Il fatto è che già non ti senti più in diritto di usare diminutivi, piuttosto che di chiamarlo come fate quando siete soltanto tra voi. Presto sarà tutto finito ed è più saggio per te se instauri subito una certa distanza. Quindi è facendo forza su te stesso, che torni ad essere rigido, che serri i pugni e ti ritrai, allontanandotene.  
«Mamma e papà stanno bene? Oddio non staranno venendo qui, vero?» Stiri un sorriso sincero mentre te lo domanda, prima di affrettarti a negare.  
«Loro stanno ottimamente, per quel che ne so si stanno godendo una crociera nei mari del nord. Purtroppo però, si tratta di una faccenda altrettanto complessa. È per John» mormori, chinando il capo ed evitando il suo sguardo per un breve istante. Poi però prendi coraggio, animato dal desiderio di mettere fine a tutto questo e di farlo il prima possibile, sollevi il volto e sei ben deciso a fronteggiarlo. È lì, quindi, che lo vedi. Scorgi il riflesso di un sentimento troppo potente per poter essere nascosto ancora a lungo. È un barlume leggero che accelera il suo battito cardiaco e gli dilata le pupille. In parte rivedi te stesso nella sua reazione, è il modo in cui reagisci tu quando pensi a Sherlock. Il fatto che sia John Watson a suscitare simili emozioni fa squisitamente male. Ma si tratta della verità e tu la devi accettare, in un modo o nell’altro lo dovrai fare, Mycroft perché sei anzitutto un uomo logico e razionale. Fai sì che, almeno stavolta, la ragione prevarichi i sentimenti. Non per il tuo bene, ma per quello di Sherlock Holmes.  
«Io» torni a parlargli, poco più tardi, dopo aver recuperato una briciola di coraggio dal tuo animo sgangherato. «Credo che dovresti riconsiderare l’idea di riallacciare i rapporti con lui, e che sia il caso che tu ti decida ad accettare il fatto che potrebbe esserci un futuro romantico per voi» confessi, in un solo fiato che si conclude in un soffio appena percettibile. Un alito che ha i contorni del nome dell’uomo che ti sta per portare via quel fratello che, seppur contro natura, ami pazzamente.  
  
Prevedibilmente, Sherlock si agita. La resa incondizionata non era una reazione che avevi considerato, ed infatti si alza con uno scatto violento. Lo sgabello barcolla pericolosamente, dopodiché finisce riverso sul pavimento. Sherlock getta via gli occhiali che ancora teneva infilati sopra la testa. Poi indietreggia, fino a scontrarsi con la porta chiusa del frigorifero e nel contempo ti guarda. Lo fa con occhi grandi e iridi sgranate, lo fa con un’agitazione incontrollata che gli fa tremare i riccioli e vibrare le labbra. Ha paura, perché un cambiamento tanto radicale nella vostra routine (nel vostro rapporto) non lo aveva previsto. Magari è proprio il fatto che sia stato tu a proporglielo, a sconvolgerlo.  
«Tu» esclama, additandoti prima di prendere un profondo respiro «questo è impossibile e proprio tu vieni a dirmi una cosa del genere? Sei spaventato di nuovo, My? Hai ancora una delle tue ridicole crisi di coscienza? Il My degli ultimi mesi, il mio My, non mi verrebbe mai a chiedere di lasciarlo per inseguire l’impossibile.»  
«I fatti sono cambiati.»  
«Quali fatti? John è sposato e io scopo con te!» sbotta. Lo fa con rabbia e sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo, dal quale si rovesciano provette e piastre di petri. Alcune addirittura si sfracellano sul pavimento, rompendosi in mille pezzi. Eppure nessuno di voi ci fa caso. No, tu sei troppo deciso ad andare fino in fondo e lui è così sconvolto e impaurito, che non bada a nient’altro che non sia tu.  
  
E in un attimo, con lo stridere nervoso dei vetri che sfregano contro le piastrelle, schiacciati dalla suola delle tue pregiate scarpe di cuoio, il mondo sembra fermarsi. Voi due, con il vibrare incessante del grosso frigorifero ed il pesante respirare di Sherlock; ecco che proprio lì, tutto quanto assume contorni differenti. È come se non foste più a Baker Street, ma sul tetto del Barts e tu fossi pronto a buttarti di sotto.  
«Odio John Watson, Sherlock» esordisci, tentando in tutti i modi di trattenere il tripudio di emozioni che ti sconvolge la mente. «Lo odio con tutto me stesso e ti posso assicurare che se dovessi seguire il mio istinto, lo farei rinchiudere in una prigione e butterei la chiave. E nemmeno questo ripagherebbe tutto il male che ti ha fatto. Sono arrabbiato, perché quell’uomo aveva la possibilità di viverti alla luce del sole e non lo ha fatto. John non ha idea di quanto sia fortunato a poterti prendere per mano mentre passeggiate ad Hide Park. Non ha una cazzo di idea di cosa voglia dire doverti vivere in segreto. Lo odio, lo odio, odio e odio perché non si è neanche reso conto di ciò che provava lui stesso, anzi, ti ha buttato via e messo da parte. E confido nella tua intelligenza, così che tu possa credermi sul fatto che è così. Eppure, tutto ciò non significa niente. Quello che provo io non conta, perché per quanto ti ami e per quanto felice tu possa essere stato con me in questi mesi, non potrò mai darti quel che John ha da offrirti. Lui è venuto da me, al Diogenes club, qualche giorno fa. Le parole che ha detto… io gli ho chiesto di venire qui, questa mattina, così che possiate parlare.»  
«Tu non avevi il diritto, tu… lui mi ha lasciato, My. Ha sposato un’altra e se n’è andato» sussurra e sì, le labbra gli tremano e nel contempo gli occhi si bagnano appena.  
«Le persone si separano, Sherlock e cambiano la propria vita quando lo ritengono necessario. L’affido condiviso della bambina non sarebbe impossibile da ottenere, potremmo facilmente mediare con Mrs Watson. Di questo potrei occuparmene io mentre per quel che riguarda il matrimonio, non ci sarà nemmeno bisogno di un divorzio, dato che Mary Morstan non esiste, il loro matrimonio non vale.»  
«Ma ti ascolti? Parli come se fosse soltanto una questione di pratiche da sbrigare. E poi quello che abbiamo noi non vale più? Dici di amarmi alla follia, ma nel frattempo ti struggi perché ti sei convinto che siamo sbagliati e alla prima lamentela sulla sua patetica e sciatta vita assieme a quella, mi scarichi e ti convinci che John mi ama pazzamente?» Decidi di sorvolare su buona parte di ciò che ha detto. Sherlock ha parlato preda della rabbia e non essendo lui troppo abituato a gestire le emozioni, quando ha paura fatica a controllarsi come dovrebbe. È raro sentirlo parlare in quel modo, succube di sentimenti tanto profondi. Eppure capita, specialmente se un certo dottore è coinvolto. Quando si ha a che fare con John, Sherlock perde completamente il lume della ragione. Ora infatti, ti pare proprio che le tue parole lo abbiano spaventato a morte. Teme di illudere sé stesso, di stimolare la sua già fervida immaginazione. Ha paura di sperare che ci sia ancora una possibilità e che il suo cuore si possa spezzare il mille pezzi, un’altra volta. È un rischio affidare tuo fratello a John Watson, ma è una scommessa che dovete fare, un passo azzardato che è necessario compiere.  
  
Anche se… Di nuovo provi dolore. È un male che mozza il respiro e stringe lo stomaco in una morsa. Si tratta di un senso di nausea che ti serra la gola. Probabilmente vuoi vomitare, allo stesso tempo però non ti muovi e prendi a stringere con innaturale forza il manico dell’ombrello tanto che le nocche della tua mano sbiancano ed un fastidio inizia a pervaderti il braccio.  
«Lui è infelice, Sherlock» mormori, a voce strozzata. Ti rendi conto di averlo spiazzato, non si aspettava di certo che ammettessi una cosa simile, però ora ne è sconvolto. Ed ha paura, sempre di più. Tanto che il terrore gli domina lo sguardo, annientando il pallido tentativo di controllarsi che sta effettuando su di sé. E intanto ti fissa. Non smette un solo momento di guardarti e più reggi il suo sguardo, più capisci che ti mancherà da morire.  
«Me lo ha confessato» prosegui, sempre più certo e fermo sulle tue convinzioni, nonostante l’istinto ti dica di fare tutt’altro. Di prenderlo e scomparire dalla faccia della terra, per esempio. «E nemmeno ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. Lui sa di aver commesso un errore, sa di non poter venir meno alla responsabilità che si è assunto nei confronti della bambina, ma è anche sicuro di non poter più vivere quella vita. Lui vuole te ed ora verrà qui, per riprenderti.»  
«E tu… e io…» balbetta, Sherlock Holmes, balbetta ed inciampa nelle parole che accavalla l’una sull’altra in maniera incomprensibile. Arranca con fare scomposto e molto poco rigido. Non è serio e controllato, non è altezzoso e al tempo saccente. Assomiglia più che altro ad una matassa informe di sentimenti, un blob di emozioni indefinibili, da tanto sono complesse. Ancora spaurito ed insolitamente emotivo, prende a camminare per il salotto, fino a che non si ferma di fronte la finestra e guarda di sotto con aria ansiosa. Sherlock è sempre stato lento nell’assimilare i concetti, soprattutto se hanno a che vedere con i sentimenti. Non è la prima volta che appare agitato, la maschera raffigurate il composto caos che è solito portare, gli conferisce spesso quell’aria sconvolta e fuori di sé, che ora gli dipingono il volto. Niente però è mai vero. Non quanto lo è adesso. Le sceneggiate da prima donna, quando è preda della noia, non sono niente a confronto di quello che prova adesso. D’altra parte è così chiaro leggere il suo volto, che un sincero moto di commozione ti stringe il cuore. Le sue espressioni sono tirate e tese, le mani picchiettano freneticamente sul legno lavorato dello Stradivari che ha appena imbracciato e che strimpella, pizzicandone le corde, nel vano tentativo di calmarsi.  
  
Poi, d’improvviso, quel frenetico agitarsi di mente e corpo, si quieta d’improvviso. E lui si ferma. Ed in una plateale svolazzata di vestaglia, Sherlock si volta. Ora c’è composta freddezza sul suo viso. Da dove sia uscita, tu proprio non lo sai. Sei certo che non si sia placato no, il suo Mind Palace è un tumulto agitato di sensazioni ed informazioni che sta tentando di mettere in ordine. Ma nonostante il caos emotivo, ti guarda e lo fa intensamente. Il suo è uno sguardo che ti inchioda, che ti mette all’angolo e in nome del quale potresti fare ogni cosa. Hai vissuto tutta la vita dicendo a te stesso che non riuscivi a dirgli di no, che hai obbedito ad ogni suo ordine a capo chino . Tuttavia, adesso sei ben deciso a non lascarti trascinare ed infatti, sorprendentemente lo precedi e in un attimo tutto cambia.  
«Va tutto bene, Sherlock. Io starò bene.» La sua risposta non tarda ad arrivare e, naturalmente, non è quella che avevi preventivato. Le parole che pronuncia, stonano con la sicurezza che mostra e con la gelida fermezza delle sue espressioni. Stridono, con la durezza dei toni del viso, ma allo stesso tempo dilagano in quel fiume agitato che caratterizza il suo sguardo. Nei suoi occhi traspare tutto il tuo terrore, ogni paura, ogni parola non detta, ogni sentimento per John rinnegato, cacciato indietro e infine confessato, a te e a te soltanto. Perché di dirlo a John Watson, Sherlock ne ha sempre avuto paura. Ciò che ti confessa è quindi spiazzante e suscita in te un profondo moto di compassione, tanto che per assurdo la tua mente vola e riesuma un ricordo antico. Ci siete tu e tua nonna seduti nella cucina di casa vostra, ad aspettare. E poi c’è una porta che si apre ed un parlottio di fondo. Infine ci sono i suoi piccoli occhi che tra uno sbadiglio ed un gorgoglio, incrociano i tuoi. Quegli stessi occhi azzurri che hai davanti adesso, ti paiono esattamente come li vedesti per la prima volta, in quel lontano giorno di gennaio. Quel fagottino tra le braccia di una madre che non avevi mai visto così tanto sorridente, e che ancora adesso ti inchiodano tarpandoti il respiro.  
«Io… non so cosa devo fare.» Stai per ribattere perché la risposta è banale quanto lo è ciò che ha detto. Le parole però ti muoiono sulle labbra, perché il campanello suona facendo sussultare entrambi. Lui si volta verso la finestra, lo fa con uno scatto rapido. Lo vedi inspirare profondamente quando si rende conto di chi sia.  
  
  
Eccolo. Il momento. Inizia la tua fine, Mycroft.  
  
  
«Devi semplicemente dirgli di sì.»  
   
  
  
**Continua**


	4. Parte Quarta

Quando John fa il proprio ingresso nel disordinato soggiorno del 221b, quasi non fa caso alla tua presenza. Tu, al contrario, ben lo noti ed anzi, ti soffermi persino ad osservarlo. Ed è così facile leggerlo, che è sufficiente vederlo apparire sulla soglia della porta spalancata, ancora ansante per aver corso su per le scale, perché tu ti renda conto di quello che prova. Non è un John Watson differente da quello che hai incontrato al Diogenes club, soltanto qualche giorno fa. Ancora è teso e nervoso, agitato anche nell’aspetto. Infatti, John appare come sciupato e mal vestito, la barba non fatta, i capelli disordinati e la camicia non stirata. Il che è assurdo per un ex militare che ancora oggi, e dopo anni, mantiene lo stesso diligente ordine e la medesima routine mattutina di quando era sotto le armi. È pertanto impensabile che un individuo preciso e un medico ligio al proprio lavoro, si presenti tanto in disordine. Ti consideri un uomo che dà un discreto peso all’apparenza. Sai che quando qualcuno si presenta vestito in un determinato modo, lo fa per un motivo ben preciso. Un uomo che è da sempre rigoroso e che smette di curarsi praticamente d'improvviso, lo fa per svariate ragioni e dato che il fallimento economico è da escludersi, è semplice imputare la causa di tutto alla sofferenza. John sta male ed anche se ne intuisci a stento le ragioni (così preso come sei a disperarti per la tua imminente perdita) in parte te ne senti responsabile. È come se lui si sentisse così per colpa tua. Anche se… Beh, di certo non hai migliorato la situazione con il tuo comportamento del tutto fuori dal normale. No, John non deve aver dormito molto nell’ultimo periodo, magari anche per colpa tua. Le guance sono appena un poco scavate, gli occhi cerchiati e le labbra martoriate, rendono il suo male quasi di carattere fisico. Non prova dolore soltanto nell'animo, lo sente ovunque, persino nelle ossa. Gli scorre sotto pelle, manifestandosi nelle iridi sconvolte. Può portare fino a simili punti di distruzione, il mal d’amore? No. Quello di John non è il dolore di un ragazzino, non sono le paturnie di un adolescente, quella di John è una paura profondamente radicata. Il suo è il terrore di aver perso tutto. Di aver perduto Sherlock. Non divide più il letto con sua moglie e lo intuisci facilmente dalla mano che massaggia un collo dall’apparenza dolorante; già: il divano non dev’essere un granché comodo. Ecco, in questo momento, il dottore ti appare come la rappresentazione di quel genere di persona distrutta, che tu hai incarnato per tanto tempo, è lo specchio dei propri tormenti interiori e di un perenne pentimento. Non sembra quasi nemmeno lo stesso uomo che hai incontrato anni fa in un magazzino deserto in piena notte. Ora pare l’ombra di quel dottore in cerca di avventure, rimasto folgorato dal fascino di un genio.

Da che è entrato, pertanto, se ne sta rigido e teso. Non accenna a voler entrare e rimane in corridoio, quasi avesse il timore che un banale scricchiolio del legno, possa mettere fine a qualcosa che nemmeno è iniziato. Paura. C’è ed aleggia nell’aria, la percepisci tanto bene, che sai che persino Sherlock se n’è accorto. Anche respirare, teme. Tiene lo sguardo inchiodato su Sherlock, ed anzi, già da diversi istanti pare non avere occhi che per lui, al punto che quando si accorge della tua presenza, si ritrae impercettibilmente ed arrossisce un poco. In quel momento quindi, cogli l’occasione per spezzare almeno in parte l’atmosfera così troppo nervosa.  
«Buon giorno, dottore» lo saluti, con fare cordiale. Tuttavia il tuo modo di fare accogliente, non poi tanto differente da quello che sei solito utilizzare, ti accorgi che ha suscitato più di una reazione negativa. È come se John avesse paura anche di te, oltre che di perdere Sherlock. E non lo biasimeresti nemmeno, dato il tuo esagerato sproloquio di qualche giorno fa. Tuo fratello, al contrario, si irrigidisce. Quasi la tua voce avesse avuto il potere di spezzare il silenzio e di frantumarlo in una miriade di piccoli attimi d’incertezza. Si tende e non si volta. Ma piuttosto rimane immobile, con lo sguardo fintamente perso ad una Baker Street dai tratti estivi e con una brezza leggera che entra dalla finestra, cingendogli il viso. Tiene le dita incrociate dietro la schiena. Inevitabilmente o meno, si lascia guardare. E John non sta facendo altro se non fissarlo, in effetti sembra non volere fare altro nella vita e probabilmente è proprio per lo sguardo che gli sta rivolgendo, che tu già ti senti di troppo. Dovrai andartene prima o poi da quella casa, ed anche se ripeti a te stesso di volerti accertare di chissà che, sai bene che stai soltanto rimandando l’inevitabile. Lui ha già scelto. Lo ha fatto qualche istante fa.

«C-ciao, Sherlock» balbetta John, pochi attimi più tardi, dopo averti salutato con un leggero cenno del capo. Già si sta avvicinando a lui e nemmeno se ne rende conto, ci fai caso per davvero solo ora che lo senti parlare. Prima eri troppo concentrato a dedurlo per accorgerti che, quasi per istinto, cerca colui che considera come il proprio compagno. Lo vuole. John desidera Sherlock e non è nulla di platonico od etereo, lui brama anche il suo corpo. Rivuole indietro quella vita insieme che lui stesso si è negato. John vuole sposarlo. Ha bisogno di lui, per sempre. Finché avranno vita. Come hai fatto a non rendertene conto? A capirlo soltanto adesso? Cielo, realizzarlo ti spezza il fiato in una maniera che fatichi a nascondere loro. Non sei mai stato tanto lento ad assimilare un concetto, e ciò ti sconvolge, così come quel: “per sempre” che ancora aleggia fra tutti e tre voi e che appesantisce l’aria rendendola irrespirabile. Rende frenetico il battito cardiaco e ti offusca la vista. Lo perderai finché avrai vita, arrenditi quindi  
«Come stai, Sherlock?» Per assurdo è proprio lui, quell’ex militare che faceva anche il medico e che era sempre in cerca di un brivido in più, a salvarti. Alla sua voce ti ancori e t’aggrappi come ad un salvagente. Lui che te lo sta portando via, ora è la tua grazia. Quella che fa sì che il contegno che è imperativo mantenere, non diventi irrecuperabilmente rotto. John che si fa ancora più vicino, sempre di più e che t’ignora perché non conti nulla. Non ti vede nemmeno. Per lui ora esiste soltanto Sherlock. Quello stesso Sherlock che ti ha confessato di amare. Quello stesso Sherlock che vuole riprendersi. Te lo sta portando via ed invece che fare qualcosa, tu rimani seduto e li guardi. Osservi John, che con occhi liquidi e respiro corto, non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso. Ed osservi tuo fratello, il quale, stoicamente teso, resta voltato verso la finestra. Probabilmente sentir pronunciare il proprio nome dal suo John, di nuovo e con la consapevolezza che tutto sta cambiando, deve aver suscitato una violenta reazione emotiva. Uno sconvolgimento che fatica a trattenere e che lo rende al pari di una statua di sale. Sherlock, che ti fa quasi tenerezza nel suo leggero tremare. Un lieve vibrare, una dimostrazione di tempesta quasi insignificante da tanto è minuscola. Il tuo Sherly, che è tanto dolce… a cui quasi sicuramente traballano le iridi, perché impregnate di lacrime. Cosa deve fare, si sta domandando ora. Come si deve comportare con te. Lui, lui, lui… oh, è così poco abituato a gestire i sentimenti. Per tutta la vita li ha messi da parte e rifiutati, ed ora si ritrova a dover gestire tutto questo. In fondo, Mycroft, anche di questo t’incolpi. Avresti potuto rendergli l'esistenza molto più semplice ed invece non hai fatto altro se non complicargliela ulteriormente. Ciò non dovrebbe imbarazzarti, eppure lo fa. Perché il vero Mycroft, quello che a stento tuo fratello conosce, è un tripudio di sentimenti. Il vero Mycroft è un melodramma di Puccini: esagerato e teatrale, truccato come una Butterfly, ma così bello da togliere il fiato. Quindi te ne vergogni e mentre lui trova in sé il coraggio di cambiare tutto, tu ti alzi di scatto e fuggi.

«John» dice, anzi no, sussurra. Non ha altre parole, Sherlock Holmes. Proprio lui dalla lingua sciolta e svelta, lui dal discorrere rapido ma acculturato, ora non ha termini per esprimere ciò che prova. Perché è tutto così troppo esagerato ed eccessivo, che il solo modo per non soccombervi è a stento parlare. Ed infatti mormora, lo fa a voce bassa e con la vista che vacilla appena, scalfita dal tornado che ha dentro. John. Dice questo soltanto e forse non ha nemmeno bisogno di altro. Quel nome è già ogni cosa, è una dichiarazione d’amore che tu mai, con tutte le energie che hai speso per lui, sei riuscito ad eguagliare. Solo John, pronuncia a mezza bocca e sì, adesso ancor più di prima, ti senti di troppo.

Pertanto ti alzi e scappi in cucina. Tè. Perché hai bisogno di berne. Assurdo è il fatto che tu ancora non te ne vada.  
«Preparerò del tè» dici, riferendoti a chissà chi, dato che nessuno dei due pare essere intento a starti a sentire.  
«Sì, un tè è l’ideale, grazie» ti risponde inaspettatamente John. La tua incredulità si manifesta perfettamente nel semplice annuire che fai. Sei ammutolito, dal fatto che ora il dottore ti presti attenzione e che, anzi, si avvicini a te.  
«Mycroft, io… mi dispiace averla messa in mezzo a questa faccenda.»  
«Non si deve scusare, anzi, sono io a doverle porgere le mie scuse. Ho esagerato l’altro giorno, ma il benessere di Sherlock è ciò a cui più tengo. Avevo torto, lei ha subito dure sofferenze. Tanto dure che avrebbero messo in crisi il più stoico degli uomini, io sono stato ingiusto e lei aveva tutto il diritto di rifarsi una vita.»  
«Aveva ragione invece. Aveva ragione su tutto. Io ho sbagliato, ho sbagliato ogni cosa e ora tutto ciò che ho di più caro al mondo rischio di perderlo, ed è solo colpa mia.»  
«Non deve temere questo, John. Non abbia paura dei suoi silenzi, Sherlock è lento nel gestire le emozioni» aggiungi, in una precisazione che ritieni necessaria giunto a questo punto «per lui il riaverla qui è spaventoso.»  
«Lei» sussurra John, indeciso sul proseguire o meno «gliel’ha detto? Gli ha riferito della nostra conversazione?»  
«Ho dovuto» affermi, con fare deciso, ma pacato al tempo stesso. «Ma, mi creda, dottore, non l’ho fatto con intenti malevoli. Sherlock doveva rendersi conto di quella che potrebbe essere la sua vita futura, ma è ugualmente molto spaventato all’idea che lei sia qui in questo momento.»  
«H-ha paura di me?» domanda ora, lievemente balbettante e con un fare vivamente incredulo.  
«Non di lei, dottore. Mio fratello teme di illudersi. La speranza non è un sentimento che è abituato a gestire. Tra tutti è la più irrazionale delle emozioni, è la meno applicabile con la logica. Sperare non ha senso quando sai già come andrà a concludersi una vicenda. Sherlock Holmes non ha mai avuto bisogno di fare un qualcosa come “sperare”. Perché quando affronta un caso o un nemico, già sa ciò che accadrà e soltanto perché ha previsto molteplici e differenti scenari. Lo sa per logica e deduzione. Adesso però è tutto ribaltato, le regole della ragione non valgono. Non oggi. Simili sentimenti di panico, sono alimentati dall’idea di poter avere ciò che desidera da tempo. Se, mettiamo il caso, dovesse fantasticare su di voi e poi lei lo lasciasse di nuovo?»  
«Questo non avverrà» dice John, con voce ferma e decisa. Tu sorridi in rimando perché per un momento, quasi rivedi il cipiglio austero del soldato tutto d’un pezzo, quello che appare assente osservandone l’aspetto trasandato. È fuoriuscito in un lampo e subito è rimasto sopraffatto dai troppi timori che ancora ha. Ecco che riemerge il sorprendente Watson.  
«Credo alla sincerità delle sue intenzioni» affermi «tuttavia il rischio è davvero troppo elevato e lo è specialmente per un uomo estremamente sensibile come mio fratello. Le sue emozioni sono molto più profonde di quanto non possa sembrare. John, lei deve solo avere pazienza.»  
«Sembra conoscerlo meglio di me» risponde lui, con un fare amaro che azzarderesti a definire come geloso.    
«È solo che noi Holmes siamo notoriamente criptici, quando avrà trovato la chiave di lettura, avrà modo di incontrare uno Sherlock Holmes che a malapena conosce. E ora mi scusi, la teiera mi aspetta» concludi, prima di sparire in cucina e darti da fare con il bollitore. Non gli hai dato modo di ribattere e, anzi, hai fatto sì che tuo fratello sentisse le tue parole. Che avesse modo di ascoltare tutto ciò che vi siete detti. Hai, in pratica, messo le carte in tavola. Non sai quanto potrai fare d’altro, ma perlomeno hai dato il via a quella che sarà la conversazione più dolorosa alla quale assisterai.

Intanto, però, tu prepari il tè. Lo fai come se si trattasse della cosa più importante della tua vita. I gesti che compi sono meccanici e spicci, ti permettono di non pensare a ciò che sta succedendo e al dolore che cresce, mano a mano che passano i minuti e che diventa eccessivamente opprimente. Sherlock è sempre più lontano da te, e John ancora più vicino a lui. E no, non intendi fisicamente, quanto piuttosto mentalmente. Sherlock e John sono già tornati ad essere quelli di un tempo. Sai che avranno di che discutere, ma al momento non importa perché si percepiscono l’un l’altro e questo ti basta. La chimica che scorre fra loro impregna l’aria di una tensione che si taglia con il coltello, e che t'investe come una marea. Perché no, questo non è e non sarà mai un gioco a tre. Il tuo tempo è scaduto. Per il momento però, invece che disperarti, ti concentri sull’acqua che bolle e sulla miscela di erbe che reputi più adatta. Alla fine, dopo istanti di insulsa indecisione, opti per uno ai frutti di bosco mentre nell’altra stanza, loro già iniziano quel balletto che avrà inevitabili contorni tragici.

«Lo saprai già, ma voglio che tu lo senta dalla mia voce: ho lasciato Mary.» La prima confessione arriva da John ed è brutale, sfacciata e diretta. Pare essere interamente il John di un tempo, sincero e schietto, tuttavia senti che è carico di una diversità di fondo. Sì, perché questa è l’immagine di un uomo che non nega e volta la testa, ma di qualcuno che guarda in faccia il suo sentimento. Magari ne ha paura, certo, ma non rifiuta di accettarlo. Sono andati oltre, John e Sherlock, entrambi lo hanno fatto; tu invece? Tu sei fermo ad una notte di quindici anni fa e da lì non hai intenzione di smuoverti. Ora non ti importa quanto tutto questo sia patetico, non ci pensi, su di te rifletterai dopo: quando sarai solo e nessuno potrà guardare in faccia il tuo dolore.  
«Ho commesso un errore sposandola, ma ne ho commesso uno ben più grave dicendo d’averla perdonata. Ho voluto credere che fosse vero, Sherlock, lo volevo tanto. Anche se… beh, in parte è stato proprio grazie a quel che le dissi a casa dei tuoi genitori, che ho capito ciò che provo per te. Mi sono reso conto che reputavo il tuo tradimento, il tuo avermi lasciato e mentito, ben più grave delle sue bugie. Ora vedo Mary per quella che è davvero, una donna disperata che ha commesso azioni disperate. Una persona che tenta da anni fuggire da una vita che non le ha graziato nulla. Ciononostante non sono riuscito mai a perdonarla sino in fondo, e per quanto le sue menzogne siano umanamente comprensibili e giustificabili, non riesco a fidarmi di lei. È questa la chiave di tutto, Sherlock, perché tu ti sei suicidato davanti ai miei occhi ed era tutta una balla. Ogni cosa era finta e io ho pianto di fronte alla tua lapide, quella con su scritto il tuo nome. E poi invece un giorno te ne ritorni, spuntando dal niente e con quella faccia da stronzo che ti ritrovi. Come se nulla fosse, eccoci di nuovo a risolvere casi. Tu schiocchi le dita e io ti corro appresso. Non importano i tuoi silenzi, il tuo carattere insopportabile, il tuo parlare in modo contorto e incomprensibile, io ti devo comunque correre dietro e adorarti con il medesimo sguardo di sempre. Quello che ti fa fare la ruota come un pavone. Sai cosa avrei dovuto fare? Pestarti e mandarti al diavolo. Non l’ho fatto e ho perdonato te, ma non Mary. Tuttavia, per quanto mi sia sforzato, non sono riuscito a cancellare due anni in un secondo. Io so che tu l’hai fatto, ma non te ne faccio una colpa perché tu viaggi ad un’altra velocità rispetto al resto del mondo e se mi piaci, se mi sei sempre piaciuto, è anche per questo. Però… è che è così difficile starti vicino! Potevo scordare anni di sofferenze solo perché mi avevi sorriso di nuovo? L'ho voluto, ma non ci sono riuscito e per quanto lo sapessi, per quanto sapessi di amarti, sono scappato. E l'ho sposata. Perché io non funziono come te, Sherlock. Perché ti ho perdonato, è vero, ma sono incazzato. Lo sono da morire. E ti detesto per quello che mi hai fatto, per avermi lasciato da solo. Prima mi cambi la vita e poi muori… io non ho mai pianto per nessuno, nemmeno per mia madre. Solo per te. E, cazzo, nonostante tutto il male che mi hai fatto, non ce la faccio a starti lontano. Non riesco a non fidarmi di ciò che dici o a pendere dalle tue labbra come facevo un tempo, quando Moriarty mi definiva “il tuo cagnolino”. Sei un bastardo, Sherlock Holmes e il dolore che mi hai provocato… il senso di impotenza per aver visto l’uomo che sì, amavo, gettarsi da un tetto, nessuno…» Il suo, quello di John, è un discorso spezzato da parole rotte, lacrime trattenute e un male che traspare ancora da un paio di occhi stanchi. John si arrabbia e freme, quasi come se avesse saputo che è vivo soltanto adesso. Vibra di ira e sofferenza. E sono proprio quei due anni, che di tanto in tanto ha nominato come il simbolo di un dolore che non ha cessato di esistere, a pesare terribilmente sulle sue spalle. Anni trascorsi a tentare di mettere in sesto una vita che non aveva quasi più senso d’essere vissuta. Parole trattenute ed un perdono incondizionato concesso forse troppo presto, si riversano ora in un fiume di risentimento che pare essere in piena. E mentre lui è costretto a fermarsi e a mordersi le labbra per non scoppiare in quel pianto che già sta trattenendo in un modo eccessivo, tu ti soffermi a pensare a lui e quanto sorprendente si sia rivelato.

John Watson.

Ora sai come mai piaccia a Sherlock. Ti eri convinto di sapere tutto di lui e che le poche volte in cui riusciva a stupirti, non erano che eccezioni dettate da un animo irrequieto. Adesso però non ne sei più tanto sicuro. Perché no, non ti aspettavi che John reagisse in questo modo. Lo hai sempre creduto un uomo sincero, incapace di tenersi dentro i sentimenti ed emozioni. Ti eri sbagliato. Era quello che avrebbe dovuto essere, il soldato valoroso e che obbedisce agli ordini, il dottore che ha scritti in faccia compassione e rabbia, lui però non è affatto così. Non lo è per niente. E non pensavi, non lo ritenevi possibile, che esistesse un qualcosa di così forte e dirompente, nascosto dietro l’aspetto pacioso e bonario da medico di provincia. Ma adesso eccolo: un vulcano attivo e pronto ad eruttare. Un uomo che era un soldato e che ha visto in faccia la morte tante e tante volte, ma che si ritrova a piangere perché sconvolto da un trucco per allocchi avvenuto anni fa. È forte a tal punto il suo amore? Così tanto grande è stato il suo dolore? Possibile che siate così simili? No, non siete simili e non lo sarete mai. Non devi dimenticare che il tuo non è amore, ma un’ossessione e che non esiste nulla di naturale o normale nel tuo rapporto con Sherlock. Quello che hai di fronte è tutt’altra cosa ed è il principio della felicità di tuo fratello. Tu non puoi in nessun modo permettere che gli sfugga. Senti, quindi, di dover intervenire e pertanto ti prepari a farlo. Dopo aver versato l’acqua nella teiera ed aver preparato le tazze, torni in soggiorno e posi il vassoio sul tavolino. Un tè, lasciato in infusione per tre minuti esatti. Perfetto ed impeccabile come al solito, Mycroft. Complimenti. Sì, perché anche nella tragedia resti ligio ai tuoi doveri di ospite. Persino in mezzo alla tormenta più indiavolata rimarresti in piedi.

«Perché mi hai allontanato?» chiede John, a voce traballante.  
«Lo sai già» risponde invece Sherlock che, per la prima volta decide di parlare. Ancora però non si muove, ancora il suo tono rimane freddo e duro e la sua schiena, resta una barriera contro la disperazione.  
«Voglio sentirmelo dire.»  
«Perché…» tentenna, tuo fratello, tentenna e indugia. Prova a rimangiarsi quel principio di spiegazione, ma invano. Ormai ha parlato e non può più tornare indietro. Sai che sta sondando il proprio coraggio, che ci sta provando davvero, a venir fuori dal guscio. D’altra parte non si è mai mostrato a nessuno, mai con qualcuno ha aperto sé stesso e no, tu non fai testo perché voi due mai avete parlato. Dicevi che sapevate, ma la verità era che non siete mai stati niente.  
«Perché era più facile.» La sua voce è un sussurro, impercettibile e impalpabile, ma entrambi lo sentite. Entrambi sussultate pericolosamente e ne restate sconvolti.  
«Facile fare cosa?»  
«Vivere, John» esclama lui, trovando finalmente il coraggio di voltarsi. Lo fa in un tumulto di riccioli. Lo fa in modo sfrontato e passionale. Lo fa con nello sguardo una rabbia viva che si accende e che lo fa bruciare di quell’amore che non ne può più, di tenere nascosto. «Ho sentito la tua mancanza in questi mesi, ma nulla poteva esser peggio se paragonato a quello che l’averti attorno avrebbe comportato. Ti guardavo e l’idea che tu non avessi scelto me, mi faceva bruciare. Ho bruciato, John, l’ho fatto così tanto a lungo che temevo mi sarei consumato. Ero geloso. E la odiavo. Odio lei e anche tua figlia e sono un mostro per questo, sono una bestia nera, un diavolo che detesta una neonata e a cui non importa di farlo. Vorrei che non l’avessi mai sposata e che quella bambina non fosse mai nata, avrei voluto che non ci avessi mai fatto l’amore o che non l’avessi mai baciata. Ma lo hai fatto e sì, ho finito con l’accettarlo. Eppure la odio, John. La odio con la stessa forza con cui... con cui... amo. Proprio io, che non ho mai avuto bisogno di odiare nessuno. Sai, così come l’amore, l’odio è un sentimento profondo, che a sprecarlo si fa quasi peccato. Non mi interessava amare, non mi interessava odiare. Buffo è che ora, io li provi entrambi. L’idea di riaverti con me e di sentirti dire che mi accetti per quello che sono, perché sono un uomo e non una donna (perché no, non sei gay), è…»  
«Sherlock» afferma John, protendendosi verso di lui come a volerlo abbracciare. Cosa che non fa, perché ancora si trattiene, tendendo le braccia e stringendo le mani a pugno.  
«C’è un’altra cosa» aggiunge tuo fratello, questa volta però si concede il lusso di sollevare lo sguardo su di te. Tu che, dalla parte opposta del soggiorno, lo osservi con fare imperioso. Tu che hai sentito ogni sua parola come fosse una stilettata nel petto. Tu, che seppur fiaccato e stanco, mantieni il tuo stoico contegno. Il suo occhieggiarti non ti colpisce, te lo aspettavi, ma nonostante il male che senti dentro, annuisci appena. È il tuo sì. La tua parola definitiva. Sì, può farlo. E lo sapevi, eri pronto e preparato, eppure lo senti lo stesso, quel lento dramma che ti scorre nelle vene, crescere come fosse un’aria d’opera.  
«In questo tempo c’è stata un’altra persona.»  
«Capisco» annuisce John, chinando lo sguardo.  
«Lui ha visto parti di me che non avevo mai concesso a nessuno. E l’idea di perdere quei piccoli dettagli che lo rendono così adatto a me, è…»  
«Sherlock, non è il caso che tu scenda nei dettagli» afferma il dottore.  
«Lo sai, John? Lo sai che quando è distratto e pensieroso mi accarezza lo zigomo con la punta del pollice? E che quando legge romanzi, la sera, io fingo di dormire perché mi piace quando mi rimbocca le coperte. E il modo in cui mi guarda, John, mai nessuno mi ha guardato come se fossi un essere divino o un Dio sceso dall'Olimpo.»  
«Ho capito, Sherlock, non è il caso che prosegui.»  
«Sappiamo benissimo» intervieni ora tu, mal celando una nota amarognola nei modi di fare «che la tua relazione con quella persona è finita.»  
«È vero?» domanda un John, ora più speranzoso mentre gli occhi di voi, anime perdute, si posano su Sherlock.    
«Sì, è quanto mi ha detto. Che è finita. Ma ciò non significa che io non gli abbia…»  
«Lo sa, Sherlock» annuisci, con fare rassicurante. «E sono certo che lo saprà sempre. Vede, dottor Watson, ad un certo punto delle loro vite le persone compiono delle scelte e, nel bene o nel male, ci devono convivere. Sherlock ha scelto di proteggerla e di combattere Moriarty da solo. Non ne era obbligato, ma lo ha fatto. Lei invece poteva decidere di non sposare Mrs Watson. Però quello che ha al dito è il segno di una fede levata da poco. Ciò però non cambia lo stato delle cose. Vi siete persi su quel tetto, dottore e vi ritrovate ora. Siete così molto più deboli e con troppi ed immensi dolori alle spalle, che pare incredibile che siate ancora vivi. Eppure eccovi, siete qui. Non a tutti viene concessa una seconda possibilità, pertanto chiedo a lei, col cuore in mano, dottore, di mettere da parte risentimenti e rabbia e di perdonare mio fratello per ciò che ha fatto. Così come chiedo a Sherlock di lasciarsi il passato alle spalle e di concedersi quella vita che ha tentato in tutti i modi di negare di volere, ma che ha bramato e brama tutt’oggi. Se non lo faceste, vorrebbe dire che Moriarty avrà vinto per davvero. Questo, signori, non lo possiamo permettere.»  
«Mycroft» sibila Sherlock e c’è un’evidente incrinatura nella maniera con cui ha pronunciato il tuo nome. Una sfumatura che cogli all’istante e che ti stringe il cuore di compassione.  
«Vi auguro tutta la felicità di questo mondo» pronunci, con fare drammaticamente serio, prima di imboccare corridoio e scale e scendere al piano di sotto. Lasci John e Sherlock che si abbracciano e si baciano. Lasci un tè per due, caldo e fumante, su un tavolino. Lasci tutto perché è finita. Ora nemmeno Puccini ti può aiutare.  
 

 

> Un bel dì, vedremo  
>  levarsi un fil di fumo  
>  sull’estremo confin del mare.  
>  E poi la nave appare.  
>  Poi la nave bianca  
>  entra nel porto,  
>  romba il suo saluto.

   
 

**Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La frase finale in corsivo è la prima parte dell’aria 'Un bel dì vedremo' della Madama Butterfly di Giacomo Puccini. L’aria racconta della speranza di Cho-Cho-San, la quale nonostante Pinkerton l’abbia lasciata, spera che questi ritorni e che la ami. La speranza è ovviamente vana perché quando farà ritorno, Pinkerton avrà un’altra moglie e le porterà via il figlio.  
> Qui il link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uut6X4E-Kgk&list=PL38E9E9FA03553D91&index=2
> 
> Quest’aria non rappresenta soltanto una vaga similitudine con lo stato d'animo di Mycroft, sia qui che in Prigione di seta (perché l’idea del: aspetto che ritorni, è ciò attorno a cui ruota quella storia). Ma l’intero capitolo porta queste atmosfere, anche nella struttura di aria-recitativo (tipica dell'opera cantata) qui traslato in termini narrativi. Le arie sono i momenti di Mycroft, i recitativi sono i dialoghi tra lui e John e tra John e Sherlock.


	5. Parte Quinta

Le scale le scendi in fretta. Vuoi scappare e vuoi farlo subito. Hai bisogno, anzi, devi tornare alla tua vita. A quella routine a cui tanto sei affezionato, alla quotidianità fatta di piccole ossessioni che oramai ti è cara. Pertanto, quei diciassette gradini, li ridiscendi quasi di corsa, li divori uno dopo l’altro come un affamato farebbe di fronte ad un succulento piatto d’arrosto. Non passeggi con eleganza come sei solito fare, piuttosto sei carico di una premura che difficilmente metti in mostra. Non è degno di un gentiluomo come Mycroft Holmes, il farsi vedere preda della foga. Per tua fortuna oggi sei solo, Mrs Hudson ancora non è rientrata (deduci grazie ad un barlume di lucidità). Inoltre la tua auto non ti sta aspettando di sotto. L’avevi fatta andar via; ricordi? Sì e chissà per quale buffo motivo hai chiesto all’autista di andarsene. Tra l’altro, dato che il messaggio ad Anthea lo hai spedito non più tardi di pochi istanti fa, sai che ti toccherà aspettarlo. In genere detesti non avere ciò di cui hai bisogno, pronto nell’immediato, ma oggi senti che farai uno strappo alla tua consueta regola. Poco male, ti dici, avrai il tempo necessario di racimolare le idee, per poter riacquistare così quel minimo di dignità che ti è rimasta. Anche se dentro ti stai dilaniando, è vitale per te mantenere un degno controllo. Far vedere, insomma, che nulla in te è cambiato e che sei sempre il solito freddo, austero e gelido Mr Holmes. Un Ice-Man che ora a stento riesce a venir fuori. Già, perché nemmeno il venticello estivo che ora ti solletica il viso, ti è d’aiuto. Provi ad inspirare profondamente, inalando più aria che puoi nei polmoni. Tuttavia la calma ancora non arriva. Le mani tremano; quando hanno iniziato? La testa pulsa, duole e fa male alle tempie. Vorresti solo seppellirti, addormentarti e non risvegliarti mai più. Vorresti dimenticare ogni cosa, persino dell’esistenza di Sherlock. Vorresti… no, niente di tutto questo. Ora è soltanto la sofferenza che possiede la tua mente, la verità è che non ti sei mai pentito e mai ti pentirai che ciò che hai fatto. Perché è durata poco, e ha fatto male, ma non importa. Ne è comunque valsa la pena. Ne è comunque valsa la pena. Ne è com…  
  
Li hai visti baciarsi, realizzi interrompendo quel mantra assurdo che suonava da trappola mortale. Li hai visti baciarsi e poi Sherlock ricambiare la stretta di John, per perdersi infine, in un bacio appassionato. E no, non era un incubo, ma la più tragica delle realtà. Si sono abbracciati con così tanta foga! Sfatti e scomposti com’erano, con le lacrime agli occhi e le dita tremanti. E poi si sono baciati e sì, tu hai addirittura sorriso. Non di felicità, no. Solo… una vittoria malinconica. Perché li hai visti baciarsi e baciarsi ancora, in modo appassionato e disperato. E poi sei fuggito. È finita quindi. E questa volta la chiusura sarà definitiva, da oggi in avanti non ci sono spiragli o porte aperte. D’ora in poi sarai soltanto un fratello. Quel tipo di parente che rivedi alle cene di Natale, ai matrimoni o ai funerali. Sarai quel genere di fratello maggiore che spia una vita che avrebbe potuto avere, ma che ha rifiutato. È finita, finita per sempre.  
«Mycroft.» Una voce, la sua voce, spezza in modo brusco il fruire sciolto dei tuoi pensieri. Ti volti, lo fai di scatto e non preoccupandoti di apparire sorpreso. Questo è imprevisto. Credevi d’aver messo bene in chiaro che avevate chiuso, che non c’era più nulla da dirvi, che quel voi che per tutta la vita hai bramato di poter ottenere, era ormai svanito. È sbagliato vederlo lì, in cima alle scale perché adesso, Sherlock dovrebbe trovarsi al piano di sopra, con il dottore e non con te.  
«Che fai qui?» domandi, marcando la domanda con una punta di disperazione. Sì, non ti premuri di nasconderla, non avrebbe senso e poi vuoi fargli capire quanto tutto questo ti faccia star male. Quando metterà fine alla tua agonia? Pensi. Quanto ancora ci vorrà? Dovesti scappare e mettere tra te e quella casa, chilometri e chilometri. Perché più hai modo di incontrare i suoi occhi, più fa male. E tu sei così stanco. Non ne puoi più di soffrire e ti patire in silenzio, no tu vorresti solo gridare e urlare al mondo il dramma che ti sei cucito addosso. Non ce la fai ancora a pensare a Sherlock. Tu vuoi solo cambiare pagina. Sono anni che in fondo lo desideri, decenni che ci provi senza mai riuscirci per davvero. Oggi è tempo di farlo. Eppure, e non lo ritenevi possibile, è proprio lui a non permettertelo ed ora se ne sta a metà di quella scalinata. E ti guarda. Si torce le mani e si mordicchia le labbra, probabilmente, in un tentativo di cercare i termini più adatti. Assurdo è che dopo tutto quello che avete vissuto assieme, ancora fatichi a rapportarsi con te e ad esternare i suoi sentimenti.  
  
«Non posso lasciarti andar via.»  
«Co-cosa significa?» domandi, balbettando. Il che mostra quanto tu sia completamente fuori di te, ma non per via del fatto che le parole sembrano volersi mangiare l’un l’altra, quanto per via del fatto che è la seconda domanda che gli fai in pochi istanti. E no, il Mr Holmes che tutti conoscono non chiede mai nulla a nessuno. Mr Holmes sa e lo sa sempre. Adesso, al contrario, pare tu sia completamente rincitrullito e che d’un tratto tu abbia perduto logica e pensieri. C’è solo la speranza a dominarti. L’irrazionale, prepotente e indomita speranza. La quale prende possesso dei più celati meandri della tua mente, sconvolgendoli completamente. Ora è l’idea che lui abbia, nonostante tutto, scelto te, a dominarti. È il pensiero che quello con John fosse un bacio di addio. Una speranza vana, probabilmente, ma è tutto ciò che ti rimane.  
«Vuol dire che non capisco e io detesto non capire» esordisce lui, scendendo di un gradino «hai organizzato questo incontro, andando contro quel che desideri per noi due ed è assurdo. Io lo so cosa vuoi, My. Cosa desideri e quindi spiegamelo, perché è impossibile e non riesco ad arrivarci. Ti presenti qui con John Watson e mi lasci; perché?» La sua domanda, la forza della sua disperazione, del suo tragico non comprenderti nemmeno adesso e dopo tutto ciò che avete passato insieme, ti arriva al petto come una stilettata e brucia come farebbe una ferita aperta. Sherlock Holmes capisce sempre tutto, soprattutto l’animo umano. Sa perché le persone agiscono in una determinata maniera e quale emozione le spinga a farlo. Eppure, ora è talmente coinvolto che la sua mente è appannata e opaca. La realtà deve avere per lui contorni sfumati e incomprensibili al pari di geroglifici. E non sei tu, non è il tuo averlo lasciato a renderlo così illogico ed impulsivo. Ma John. Quel che è appena accaduto, i ricordi scatenati da quei terribili due anni... è stato semplicemente troppo. E ora tuo fratello si sta aggrappando ad un brandello di stoffa, come quando era un bambino e ti tirava per la giacca, chiedendoti in un muto e timido gesto di non farti andare via. Ma non è giusto e glielo devi far capire, lui deve conoscere ogni cosa, ogni tuo più piccola incrinatura del vostro rapporto.  
«Perché è sbagliato» enunci, con fare lievemente più sicuro di te. «Per quanto io possa provare sentimenti o tu ne possa nutrire nei miei confronti, il nostro resta comunque un tragico errore.»  
«Da quando ti lasci condizionare dal giudizio degli altri?» ribatte prontamente lui, sibilando quelle parole con un evidente disprezzo.  
«Da quando so che hanno ragione.»  
«Ma “hanno” chi? Chi? Di chi hai tanta paura? Dei nostri genitori? Di quegli idioti del Diogenes club? Dei tuoi amici con la corona?»  
«No» scrolli la testa, negando «nessuno di loro. Mi riferisco al mondo, alla comune morale. Parlo di tutte quelle cose che abbiamo sempre finto di ignorare, ma che ci feriscono molto più profondamente di quanto non vogliamo ammettere. Anzi, che mi feriscono. Come il fatto di non poterti baciare in pubblico o di dover fare il fratello agli occhi degli altri, quando in realtà vorrei tutt’altro. Per quanto confessarlo sia difficile, io ho sempre sofferto il nostro rapporto. Anche se forse tu non ci crederai. Sherlock, mi son sempre sentito spezzato a metà, una parte di me ti voleva mentre l’altra sapeva che sarebbe stato un rapporto mal sano e sofferto. La nostra non è mai stata una relazione come ne hanno le persone comuni. E non denigrare il resto del mondo dando loro degli idioti, perché quegli idioti hanno tutto quello che io vorrei per noi due. E non è giusto e mi fa un male del diavolo. Ma lo stare con te mi provoca lo stesso immenso dolore, che suscitava in te la presenza di John. Ti amo così come tu amavi lui.»  
«Io non…» prosegue lui, incastrandosi le dita tra i capelli e lasciandosi cadere sul gradino. Non riesce ad arrivarci e non te ne stupisci, Sherlock ha sempre vissuto al di sopra del resto del mondo. Lui che osserva la sua Londra da una lente d’ingrandimento e che si è sempre creduto al di sopra di tutti, ora è più umano che mai. E soffre molto più di quanto abbia sofferto. Di fatto puoi dire che abbia paura, che tema il cambiamento, che tema anche il rapporto con John e che sia principalmente questa la causa di tutto. Non bastano poche parole e un bacio per cancellare ogni cosa, John aveva ragione. E ora tuo fratello si ritrova a dover compiere una scelta, una decisione orribile e che tu gli stai imponendo.  
«L’incesto non è la base per un rapporto sano, Sherlock. Il mio amore per te non ha mai avuto presupposti da considerarsi naturali. Sei stato la mia ossessione, la mia più grande malattia ed è tempo di guarire e di andare avanti. Io so che è il momento giusto.»  
«Non è vero» ribatte lui, ancora non controllato. Ancora rilasciato sugli scalini e affranto come mai lo hai visto. «Tu temi ciò che dice la gente e che riescano a vedere quello che sei veramente. Sei tu l’uomo spaventato, non io. Contiamo solo noi, My, quello che vogliamo io e te. Null’altro.»  
«Questo tuo voler sempre vivere sopra le righe, Sherlock, non ti porterà a niente di buono.»  
«Oh, quante stronzate!» grida, scattando in piedi. «La verità è che hai solo paura. Ne hai avuta per anni, quando ti dannavi dicendo di avermi traviato.»  
«E per te invece è sempre stato solo sesso» tuoni, imperioso. L’eco della tua voce riecheggia ovunque, persino su per quelle stesse scale, in cima a quelle scale laddove sai esserci Watson. Vibri, lo fai di rabbia e di gelosia. Tremi e nel mentre i tuoi occhi si accendono, fiammeggiando di ira. Ecco che alla fine hai espresso ciò che già da tempo sospettavi. Lui ovviamente sussulta, si ritrae e poi socchiude gli occhi e ti fissa. Ora è lui ad essere arrabbiato.  
«Sei ingiusto.»  
«Parliamoci sinceramente, Sherlock. Qui siamo ben oltre la fraterna compassione e quindi tanto vale scoprire il gioco. Anche se, e me ne rendo conto, ciò non è assolutamente da me. Noi due. Questo» gli spieghi facendo roteare la punta dell’ombrello in sua direzione. «Tutto questo, è sempre stato un gioco per te. Quindici anni fa non avevi che vent’anni e avevi voglia di sperimentare; ho forse torto? Di certo non sono stato il tuo primo amante, né l’ultimo, ma sono stato il primo che hai considerato come di tua proprietà. Ed io, sciocco sentimentale, mi sono addirittura convinto che fossi puro ed innocente, che fossi un angelo, il mio angelo. Quanto mi sono sbagliato… ora però me ne rendo conto e vedo tutto. No, non ci volevo credere perché non ho fatto che idealizzarti. Sei tu che mi hai sedotto e che volevi giocare a scoparti il fratellone idiota e innamorato. Avevi ragione, sai?» mormori, con fare amaro «il tuo animo è nero quanto il mio. Io sono un vecchio ossessionato dalla tua bellezza. Tu però sei fatto di ombre e il tanfo dei tuoi peccati si sente fino a qui.»  
«Sei ingiusto» ripete lui, sempre più nervoso e teso. Il vederlo ridotto in questo stato ti suscita un dolore immenso, ma è necessario ed anche se i suoi occhi sono sempre più impregnati di lacrime e l’animo gli trema di un miscuglio non definito di rabbia e dolore. «Non è giusto che tu dica che era solo sesso. Anche se…»  
«Non temere di dirmi la verità» lo rimproveri, con fare leggermente più bonario. Tanto che lui sogghigna appena, regalandoti un leggero sorriso. «Va tutto bene. Non ti devi scusare, né devi temere chissà che cosa.» In tutta risposta, lui annuisce e ridiscende appena un poco le scale, avvicinandosi ancora di più a te.  
«Sai, hai ragione: io non sono una brava persona. La verità è che ti ho usato, l’ho fatto quindici anni e fa e anche in questi ultimi mesi. Le persone buone non fanno questo, non si comportano come me. Le persone buone sono quelle come John Watson, quelle che commettono errori in nome della disperazione, non in nome dell’odio. Io lo amavo così tanto e odiavo a tal punto Mary, che non riuscivo a tollerarlo, né ad accettarlo. Quindi ho allontanato lui e mi sono avvicinato a te, ho sfruttato il tuo amore sperando che mi desse le stesse sensazioni che mi dava John quando viveva con me. Ti ho consumato, Mycroft e l’ho fatto soltanto per tentare di dimenticarmi di lui. Io sono sempre stato solo, quando ero un ragazzo tu non c’eri mai e… e poi è arrivato John Watson e quando ho capito di averlo perso, ho sentito un vuoto qui: nello stomaco. Ho provato a dimenticarmi di lui, a rinchiudere ogni cosa che lo riguardasse in una stanza della memoria. Ma invano. John mi tornava in mente in ogni momento e qualunque cosa io stessi facendo. Tranne quando ero con te. Tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto è stata la mia salvezza, My. E mi mancherà. Tu mi mancherai. Perché d’accordo, è così e hai ragione. Io ti ho sfruttato abbastanza. Però ti chiedo di credermi, su di una cosa ti imploro di farlo. Ti ho voluto bene davvero e mai, mai ti vorrei fuori dalla mia vita.»  
«Sherlo…»  
«Sono vissuto cercando di fare della logica e della ragione un lavoro, una maniera di esistere. Ho escluso i sentimenti dalla mia vita, ci provo da sempre e per buona parte della mia vita ho creduto di esserci riuscito. Diciamo pure che mi sono illuso. Credevo di essere superiore agli altri e per questo migliore. Perché non provavo niente e per questo mi sentivo intoccabile. E adesso eccomi qua. Sono patetico, Mycroft. Ho creduto che non sarei mai stato in grado di amare, né che qualcuno avrebbe potuto amarmi e invece guardami: sono un uomo con due cuori. Da oggi uno smetterà di battere e non ho idea di come potrò fare senza... senza di te» conclude, chinando il volto.  
«Gli esseri umani non hanno due cuori, Sherlock. Forse è giunto il momento di smettere di credersi Dio e di scendere a patti con quello che provi per John. Ho sperato per tanto tempo che trovassi qualcuno che ti fosse adatto, che un’altra persona ti amasse. Quell’uomo là di sopra, è quella persona. E non ti puoi permettere di perderlo. Se ora tu venissi via con me e lasciassi lui, te ne pentiresti per tutta la vita e finiresti col dare la colpa a me. Per quanto… beh, ammetto di essere egoista e di non volere il tuo odio.»  
«Non lo avrai» annuisce, con fare deciso prima di riprendere a parlare. «Avrà delle domande. John, intendo.»  
«Puoi raccontargli la verità, se è questo che vuoi sapere.»  
«Io… insomma avevi detto di voler mantenere il segreto.»  
«Sì, ma cosa importa oramai? È già passato.»  
«Giusto» annuisce Sherlock, in un modo che interpreti come nervoso. China infatti il capo, permettendo così ad un odioso silenzio di calare fra voi. Tu, lui e il non parlare. Il rumoreggiare del vostro respiro. Il luccichio dei vostri occhi e il barlume di sentimenti che ancora aleggiano nelle vostre menti. Cervelli così simili, per due uomini tanto diversi. Differenti in tutto. Nei modi di parlare e pensare, di approcciarsi alle persone. Diverse maniere di amare. Ma al tempo stesso troppo simili in tutto. Voi. Immensamente criptici e contorti. Così oscuri e tetri nei pensieri, piuttosto che nella profondità dei sentimenti che provate. Emozioni che vi bruciano e lacerano persino le membra stesse, da tanto sono prepotenti. Tu, lui e un non parlare che non è mai pesato, ma che riecheggiava con fare leggero e che spesso era addirittura piacevole. Non dirsi nulla perché bastava uno sguardo ed era sufficiente cogliere la sfumatura d’un gesto, per sapere. E ora, lo stesso vostro silenzio nel quale tanto amavate crogiolarvi, pesa quanto un macigno e s’impregna di un imbarazzo che vi è sconosciuto. È l’odore di un rapporto finito, questo. Il retrogusto dolciastro di un boccone che avete voi per primi reso amaro. È una pace tesa e carica di quei troppi ricordi che adesso vorticano nelle vostre menti come fossero impazziti. È la fine. La vostra fine. Ora non ti resta nulla, se non un’uscita degna della nomea di Mr Holmes. Pertanto rotei su te stesso e prendi a camminare a passo lieve, verso l’uscio rimasto spalancato. Fai qualche passo e già pregusti il venticello piacevole che fino a poco fa ti carezzava il volto. Potresti chiudere la porta, ora, e mettere fine a tutto una volta per tutte. Eppure non te ne vai, non hai ancora intenzione di farlo. Perché giunto sulla soglia del 221b di Baker Street, ecco che ti volti. Lui ci fa caso e quindi solleva il volto di scatto e poi prende a fissarti. Ha gli occhi così grandi e liquidi… e oh, è così eccessivamente bello, che nonostante tutto ti ritrovi a sorridergli.  
«Per quel che vale» esordisci, poggiandoti all’ombrello che tieni puntato a terra «sappi che in futuro potrai sempre contare su di me. Per qualsiasi cosa. Non cambierà il mio costante sorvegliarti.» Lui non dice nulla, ma per te il suo restare zitto vale molto più che mille parole. Per fortuna non evita il tuo sguardo, non fugge al piano di sopra, ma resta lì a guardarti. A darti il suo muto addio, regalandoti per un ultimo frangente quegli occhi così immensamente belli ed in nome dei quali, ti ripeti spesso, faresti di tutto. Persino lasciarlo per darlo ad un altro uomo. Ti senti un martire e forse è anche vero, ma non t’importa. Non conta quello che il tuo lato irrazionale pensa di te, soltanto la ragione importa. La logica che da tempo ti grida che è giunto il momento di andare avanti, di tentare di vivere un’esistenza degna di questo nome.  
  
Stai per chiuderti la porta alle spalle, quando la sua voce, di nuovo, ti coglie impreparato. È proprio lui, Sherlock, che scende i pochi gradini che vi separavano e lo fa di corsa. Ti raggiunge e a stento ci credi. Non indugia neanche per un istante, ma subito ti stringe in un abbraccio forte. Non è il toccarsi di due amanti. E non è il bacio dato ad un uomo che si ama, quello che ti lascia su di una guancia che subito arrossisce. Lo sai perché, quando dividevate il letto, il vostro sfiorarsi era ben diverso.  
«Grazie di aver capito Sherlock Holmes» sussurra, al tuo orecchio prima di lasciarti andare. Adesso però è il tuo momento di coglierlo di sorpresa e infatti lo trattieni per un braccio. Lui si volta e scopre i tuoi occhi, quelli che mai con lui sono stati freddi e distaccati. Quelli che ora sono troppo pregni di un amore distrutto, perché tu lo possa nascondere.  
«Promettimi che ti lascerai amare, Sherlock. Promettimelo. Io ho bisogno di saperlo, devo essere certo che ti tratterà come meriti. Dal canto mio, ti giuro che lo terrò d’occhio e se dovesse di nuovo ferirti, prometto qui e adesso che lo ucciderò con le mie stesse mani.» Sherlock spalanca gli occhi, di sicuro sconvolto dal tono duro delle tue parole, dalla minaccia reale che stai facendo e che ora ti scorre nello sguardo. Il tuo è un solenne giuramento e che sancisci qui e adesso.  
«Te lo prometto» annuisce, baciandoti nuovamente sulla guancia, prima di allontanarsi. Lo fa camminando a ritroso e senza distogliere gli occhi dai tuoi. Lo fa permettendo a quella lacrima che già da tempo premeva per voler uscire, di crollare e di solcargli il viso. Vederlo piangere è un dolore immenso e quando sparisce al piano di sopra, scomparendo alla tua vista, è ancora peggio. Li senti parlare, lui e John, a malapena comprendi ciò che si dicono. Ma ormai non importa. Perché sono insieme e solo questo conta.  
  
Sei solo.  
Ora, ora è finita davvero.  
  
Ed è proprio in quel momento che finalmente crolli. Lì, sulla soglia del 221b di Baker Street, fai cadere l’ombrello a terra e ti lasci andare. Sconfitto e affranto. Completamente distrutto. Cadi senza badare alla porta aperta o ai passanti che ora ti guardano incuriositi. Non ti importa di loro. Non ti interessa ciò che pensano di te. Vorresti solo cacciarli e dir loro di andare via, di non fermarsi a spiarti tentando di capire se sei un drogato o un ubriaco. Via. Ti piacerebbe gridarglielo, ma non ci riesci. Le parole non riescono a formarsi, i termini muoiono soffocati da concetti confusi, da idee gettate alla rinfusa dentro un cervello troppo grande ed eccessivamente gonfio di dolore, per poter concepire qualcosa di sensato. Non fai nulla. Non pensi a niente. Solo piangi. Lo fai in silenzio, senza drammi o singhiozzi, niente melodrammi o arie d’opera. Solo tu e lacrime silenziose che ti solcano il volto. Tu che sei sconvolto da un dolore inconcepibile che ti deforma il viso e le espressioni, rendendole dure e irriconoscibili. Lasciato cadere come sei, senza più nemmeno l’ombrello a sorreggerti, ma completamente abbandonato. Non manchi di pensare al fatto che è stata colpa tua, che avresti potuto impedire a John di vedere Sherlock. Eppure lo hai invitato a Baker Street e hai permesso che accadesse. È come hai pensato: questo è il tuo tetto del San Barts ed il marciapiede è duro, non raccoglie le tue lacrime come farebbe un amante generoso. No, te le rimanda indietro e lo fa con violenza. La strada è fredda, inospitale. Non comprende il tuo sacrificio, non lo capisce e perciò non ti consola. Nemmeno ti giustifica. A stento ti tollera.  
  
Le immagini vorticano confuse. In un attimo rivivi il vostro ultimo dialogo, ritrovi il suo non capire, i baci a John e i suoi ti amo. Rivivi in un frangente i tuoi "no" determinati. Non gli hai concesso di scegliere, gli hai imposto una decisione e lui l’ha accettata. Sherlock non permette mai che qualcuno gli suggerisca come si deve comportare o che cosa deve pensare. Se adesso è al piano di sopra (con John) e non con te, è perché in fondo lo ha voluto. Lui lo ama, te lo ha detto così troppe volte... Per te è sempre stato sufficiente il sapere questo. E per quanto spaventato fosse all’idea di perderti, non ha mai provato per te quello che diceva di sentire. Non ha mentito, ha semplicemente omesso una certa verità e lo ha fatto innanzi tutto con sé stesso. E tu non ne puoi più. Hai vissuto questi ultimi anni ad ossessionarti, a pensare a come sarebbe potuto essere tra voi, a ricordare qualcosa che non sarebbe dovuto succedere. Perché era vero che volevi stare con lui, ma non ne potevi più di dover vivere nascosto. Hai sofferto ogni singola volta in cui hai dovuto guardarlo da lontano, senza poterlo toccare perché eravate in pubblico. Se lo avessi fatto probabilmente a Sherlock non sarebbe nemmeno importato. Ma tu sei diverso, a te importa ciò che pensano gli altri. Perché hanno ragione e l’incesto è immorale e sbagliato.  
  
Ora sei solo stanco.  
  
Vuoi chiudere gli occhi e dormire. Però non ti muovi, nonostante l’auto sia già arrivata, ancora resti lì e lì rimani. A disperarti per quel che hai perduto. Piangi mentre loro, al piano di sopra, iniziano quella che è una nuova vita insieme. Piangi, piangi e basta. E intanto questo tuo nuovo futuro inizia a costruirtisi attorno senza che nemmeno tu te ne renda conto. È una vita tutta diversa e che in parte mantiene vecchie abitudini, ma è così troppo diversa che neanche te la saresti mai potuta immaginare. Ci sei tu dietro una scrivania, con un occhio al lavoro e l’altro alle telecamere di sicurezza di Baker Street. Tu ad osservare la vita di tuo fratello da lontano, proteggendolo come hai sempre fatto. E sei sempre tu che distogli lo sguardo, o spegni lo schermo, appena li vedi baciarsi. Ancora fa male, ogni tanto, ma eviti di pensarci e vai avanti con tante piccole cose che hai scoperto essere immensamente piacevoli. Ma tu ancora non lo sai, lo ignori, e piangi. Lo fai in modo disperato. E in questo insopportabile dolore, sei quasi passivo come se subissi tutto senza combattere o tentare di negare. Non c’è più nulla da celare, di certo non a te stesso.  
  
Finché, ad un certo punto, un lampo squarcia il sereno e tu ti ritrovi completamente spiazzato. Che sia il destino bastardo o una divina manna dal cielo, non lo sai, non te ne interroghi e a dire il vero neanche o farai in futuro. Di certo non ci rimugini ora.  
«Mr Holmes.» Una voce a te conosciuta ti coglie di sorpresa, ti prende d’improvviso in quello che è probabilmente il peggior giorno della tua vita. Non avresti voluto essere visto da nessuno in questo stato, ma ormai è troppo tardi ed ora un paio di occhi castani ti osservano con mal celata preoccupazione.  
«Cielo, cosa le è capitato, Mycroft? Si sente bene? Ha bisogno di aiuto? Posso chiamare un’ambulanza se si sente male.» Lui fa domande, fa tante domande e ti tende una mano. Cosa dovresti fare, afferrarla? Non lo fai e al contrario di quanto dovresti, lo fissi con occhi sgranati e fare incredulo. Non è possibile che sia lì. Chi ce lo ha mandato? (Lo ha fatto Sherlock, ma tu non lo sai e probabilmente mai lo verrai a sapere. Lestrade però non dovrebbe stare lì. Non deve. Che se ne vada e ti lasci da solo. A piangere. A cadere. Dovresti alzarti e andartene, eppure non lo fai perché in fondo a tutto intravedi qualcosa. Sotto ai pianti, al volto di Sherlock e ai suoi occhi bellissimi. Sotto alla gelosia nei confronti di John Watson, noti qualcosa. C’è un’idea, assurda e imprevista, che ti balugina per la mente e più osservi la presenza che ti sta di fronte, più questa si materializza e diventa concreta. Perché l’uomo che ti offre la sua mano tesa è un detective ispettore che ti sta concedendo il suo aiuto. E quindi ti tende la mano, sperando che tu la prenda. Dagliela! Subito. Ora. Dagliela e raccontagli la tua storia. Non omettere nulla, nemmeno il più piccolo ed insignificante dettaglio. Raccontagli di quell’uomo di ghiaccio dal cuore che brucia, che ha amato così tanto da essersi consumato. Inizia da quella notte di quidici anni fa, dalla campagna francese dei vostri ricordi infantili e poi parlagli di John e di come si è insinuato nelle vostre vite dal primo attimo in cui ha incontrato quello strano uomo, chino su un microscopio. Parlagli dei vostri genitori. Dei figli del fattore, Pierre e Lucas. Di tua nonna e del suo essere incomprensibile. Raccontagli che suoni il pianoforte, che ami la musica di Debussy e l'opera italiana. Confessa ogni cosa, non fare di te una Madama Butterfly. Digli tutto, fallo subito e poi, forse, chissà che tu non riesca a vivere per davvero.  
   
  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì, questa è la fine. È finita proprio come sembrava: con un sacrificio. Mycroft in più di un’occasione si definisce “un martire” utilizzando quella è che assolutamente un’accezione negativa del termine. Forse lo è. Probabilmente è tanto contorto da non essere riuscito a tenersi la felicità quando l’aveva. Il punto però è che c’è un’altra chiave di lettura, che spero vi sia arrivata, un qualcosa che ribadisco fin da 'Prigione di seta' e in cui credo fin da che ho scritto la prima riga di questa serie: l’incesto è un errore. È un rapporto malsano e malato e che parte da presupposti che non sono parte di uno sviluppo naturale delle cose. Quella di Mycroft era un’ossessione e quando sono questi i presupposti per un rapporto, almeno per come la vedo io, le cose non possono andare bene. E questo io lo credo fermamente, per questa ragione il solo e unico finale possibile per questa serie, era questo. Anche se fa davvero un male del diavolo, a me per prima, credetemi. In ultimo, non ho voluto far finire questa serie con del Mystrade. Proprio no. Ma volevo che la nuova vita di Mycroft iniziasse con la confessione e con lui che sentiva il desiderio di raccontare tutto a qualcuno. La scelta è ricaduta su Greg, perché penso possa essere la sola altra persona, a parte John, a poter capire quello che è successo ai fratelli Holmes.


End file.
